Gaku y Kai
by Unchuushi
Summary: Cap 23: La madre de Gaku y el padre de Kai hablando de sexo... Éso fué la gota que derramó el vaso! Capítulos finales!
1. Gaku Ichikawa

Antes que nada, pido mil perdones por lo que fué la primera vez que este fic vió la luz del sol! En verdad fué un desastre... Pero bien... ahora hay cosas nuevas... nuevas ideas y será más interesante... Lo hecho, hecho está XD. Otra cosa es pedir disculpas por no seguir la linea real de Sukisyo...

Dedicado a Ari-chan

NOTA: Ni Sukisyo ni sus personajes me pertenecen!

Capítulo 1

**Gaku Ichikawa**

Entré a mi casa corriendo... queriendo dejar todo atrás. Me recosté sobre la pared y me dejé caer. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Estaba agitado, después de todo, vine corriendo desde la escuela hasta mi casa. Intenté despejar mi mente, pero no pude y entonces, me eché a llorar. lloré, sólo, como estaba y como me sentía. Desolado. Solo. Y despreciado.  
Aquel día yo... yo fui un tonto... pensé que... por algo tan simple... él podría llegar a... quererme? Qué tonto fui!  
Sólo recuerdo que llegué a la escuela e hice un día normal... y entonces, el profesor me envió a buscar algo a la sala de química... y yo pensé que éso era un señal... Entré y ahí estaba él.  
Kai estaba sentado en una de las mesas, revisando unos apuntes. Ajustó sus anteojos. Aquel acto... me llamó la atención, fué algo tan normal en alguien tan... extraño. Parecía un nerd XD... sí, me reí por éso, me recordaba a los nerd de biblioteca que siempre leían cosas raras sobre Biología para expertos o matemática avanzada. De seguro, en su adolescencia, él fué uno de ellos... le faltaba el aparatito para el asma XD.  
Al escuchar mi apagada risa, paró de leer sus anotaciones y me miró. Sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en los míos, haciendo que mi corazón se exaltase. Por unos segundos las palabras desaparecieron de mi boca, de mi mente. Mi cuerpo fué recorrido por todas esas cosas que el amor nos hace sentir. Y entonces, con su usual amabilidad y carisma, me preguntó:  
-Qué hace acá?- su mirada se volvió asesina, creí que me saltaría encima (bienvenido sea.  
Pero aquello desmoronó mi mundo de bellas emociones. Mi sonrisa se esfumó.  
-Sólo... venía a buscar unas anotaciones- le dije, serio, pero triste.  
-¿Del profesor?  
-Kiwa- respondí.  
-Las tengo en mi oficina. Tengo que ir a buscarlas.  
-Pero las necesita ahora.  
-Entonces vamos a buscarlas- me dijo con naturalidad y se puso de pié.  
Una fuerte alegría golpeó mi pecho... Solos!... En su oficina!  
De seguro debes estar pensando que soy un cualquiera. Pero cuando te enfrentas con alguien como Kai, no se puede penetrar en su corazón, sin antes ablandarlo y la "relajación" es algo muy útil. Tu sabes... el hombre por la cabeza no piensa... es una buena táctica... pero si nos encontraran... tendríamos un grave problema! Ay! No sabía que hacer en ese momento!  
Kai pasó a mi lado sin que lo notase. Yo estaba en una gran duda existencial... Debía o no?  
-Ichikawa... Ichikawa...- me repetía una y otra vez- Mocoso!- me dió un pequeño golpe en la nuca- Estás ahí o en tu mundo de Power Rancher!- me pregunta molesto.  
Y mi pregunta mental era... Conocía Kai a los Power Rancher!  
-Eh... sí... sí, vamos!  
Kai me guió hasta su oficina. Al entrar, tragué con dificultad... iba a ser una decisión grande, un paso tremendo... además... yo nunca había hecho... tu sabes... sería mi primera vez.  
Kai me lanzó una mirada de disgusto... otra vez me encontraba en mi mundo.  
-Ey!- otro golpe.  
-Ay! Ay! Qué? Qué?  
-Espérame afuera... tengo que buscarlo.  
Crak! Y el hombre seguía derrumbándome las cosas... era como un remolque o una de esas cosas que rompen paredes.  
Sin decir nada, salí.  
Afuera, estuve un buen tiempo, esperando. La mejor excusa sería decir que lo ayudaría... pero quizás habían cosas que no quisiese que viera. Igual, me armé de valor y entré.  
-Kai...- lo llamé.  
Mi voz se esfumó. Al principio me preocupe. Él estaba parado detrás de su escritorio, frotándose los ojos, como si estuviese llorando. Mi corazón se estrujó.  
-Kai.  
-Nagase- me corrigió, cortante.  
Dejó de frotarse los ojos y noté que no tenía sus anteojos. Entonces, los ví sobre el escritorio. De seguro, sin ellos, Kai es como un topo... era tentador. Unos segundos después, Kai me dió la espalda, por un repentino estornudo. Yo aproveché, tomé los anteojos y se los oculté bajo el escritorio. Kai los buscó unos momentos, hasta que se rindió.  
-Demonios...- se quejó.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Mis anteojos... No los vió?  
-No.  
-Demonios- maldijo una vez más, con frustración.  
-Quiere que busque los apuntes yo?  
-No, no...- hizo el intento de encontrarlos, esta vez bajo el escritorio... pero aún que estuvo cerca, el topo... eh, digo, Kai-chan, no los encontró.  
-No tiene otro par?  
-Sí... pero no recuerdo donde.  
-Yo se los busco- me acerqué a él y le toqué el hombro.  
Oh! Qué maravilloso fué éso!  
Jejeje... él estaba casi ciego... indefenso... pero con un carácter.. que Ay! Dios! A ver si me mordía .  
Kai no es de buen carácter. Él es profesor en uno de los años, yo fuí su alumno y lo que me enamoró de él, fué con la pasión que enseñaba. Cuantas veces me quedé después de hora para estudiar con él? Pero luego pasé de año y ya no tuve excusas para verlo.  
Una vez más mi corazón saltó. Kai pestañeó un par de veces, como intentando enfocar y entonces, un mareo lo obligó a sostenerse de mí.  
-Está bien?- era raro, me sentía culpable y satisfecho a la vez.  
-Un mareo... necesito mis anteojos.  
-Tanto? Si hace tan sólo segundos que se los quitó.  
-Minutos...- me corrigió una vez más...- Es que vengo con la vista cansada desde hace días.  
-No duerme bien?  
-No, me quedo estudiando.  
-Qué estudia?  
-Los...- de repente, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablándome sobre él... Nuca le gustó éso...- No es tema tuyo- gruñó y se sentó sobre su silla.  
-A mí me importa.  
Kai levantó su mirada hacia mí.  
Luego me arrepentí tanto de haber dicho éso... tanto... pero tanto.  
Luego de lo que pasó, corrí hasta mi casa, corrí, sin cansarme y sin pensar en lo sucedido. Llegué a mi casa, me eché a llorar. Deseaba quitarme su olor, quitármelo de encima! Comencé a arrancarme la ropa, mientras corría al baño. Me sentía sucio... Me metí en la ducha y me bañe... pero no sacaba su olor... Por qué... por qué... Por qué... por qué...?

Continuará...


	2. Kai Nagase

Hihi! Y aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo! Bien, para explicar como viene la historia, por momentos lo narra Kai, otras Gaku y muy de vez en cuando un tercer personaje que no diré quien es, para no arruinar nada de la historia nn.  
Estoy intentando que quede lo más interesante posible uu... pero aún que las ideas son muchas, aveces me trabo... sin embargo, ya voy como 10 capítulos escritos XD. 

Capítulo 2

**Kai Nagase**

-A mí me importa.  
Levanté mi mirada, aún que no lo veía bien... no podía enfocar sobre él.  
-Me importa...- repitió.  
-A sí? Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que estudio.  
-Pero... es algo suyo y a mi me interesan sus cosas.  
-Quieres estar en ellas?- fué una pregunta malvada.  
Mi padre y yo estamos probando unos químicos. Hace tiempo. Pero lo dejamos entre padre e hijo. Aún no los perfeccionamos. Los probamos en animales, pero preferimos los humanos. Pero nos hicimos famosos y muchos escapan de nosotros... así que... es difícil encontrar muchachos dispuestos a trabajar bien. Este muchacho... Ichikawa... de seguro él estaría gustoso en participar.  
Juro que ningún otro interés cruzó mi mente en ese momento. Lo juro. Sólo perfeccionar los estudios. Uhm... Ichikawa siempre se mostró interesado en mí... al menos es lo que creo... la ciencia enseña que cosas como ésas hay que valorarlas... más bien usarlas.  
-Bien- le dije y me puse de pié-, primero necesito mis anteojos.  
Y como por arte de magia, ellos aparecieron.  
-Te gusta la ciencia?  
-Si!  
Mentiroso... nunca estudiaste en tu vida... en mi clase eras como cenicero de moto... como bocina de avión... era como si tu coeficiente mental igualase al de una pared... quieto, inerte, sólo me mirabas... te faltaba que se te cayese un hilo de baba y estabas completo... de seguro eres de esos que van por la calle con el helado pegado en la frente... -Kai...?- creo que hice alguna mueca tonta entre mis pensamientos. La voz del chico era algo como "Y ésa cara"  
Pero me lo quedé mirando y no pude evitar sonreír... "el niño pared" resonaba en mi mente. Sonreí, por la gracia que me causó. Y él me respondió la mueca.  
-Kai...- su voz sonó extraña.  
-Naga...- le intenté responder... pero me tapó la boca con un beso.  
La ciencia... los experimtos... bla bla bla bla, todo al demonio. Mi mente quedó en blanco. Jamás creí verme en esa situación. Conociendome, lo hubiese echo a un lado y gritado furioso. Pero algo fué más fuerte que yo.  
Cuando tienes mi edad y has vivido toda tu vida para la ciencia, hay muchas cosas que te pierdes. La carne es algo de esas. Novia? Amigos? Sexo? Salidas? Qué es éso? No sé... jamás los tuve. Mi padre fué muy bueno, siempre tuve lo que quise... pero amigos? Otras personas? Esas cosas nunca las conocí. No siento rencor... las personas... no es que me den miedo, para nada... yo les doy miedo a ellas. Pero aún que no lo creas, soy tímido... Cuando tienes mucho que ocultar, odias que los demás te conozcan... porque sabes que huirán.  
Y ahí estaba yo. Con el chico prendido de mis labios y mi cuerpo, reclamandome el no haver vivido éso antes. Tantas cosas reprimidas... no me dí cuenta... pero perdí la razón.  
Todo comenzó cuando abrí mi boca para quejarme, entonces, él la invadió. Me dejé llevar por él. Sin darme cuenta, me desabrochó el guardapolvo y luego, la camisa. Él hizo lo mismo con la suya. Cuando sentí su piel sobre la mia un recorrido electrico me cruzó toda la espalda. Y a cada paso, yo me desesperaba más. Separó el beso y se sentó sobre mi escritorio. Mis ojos se clavaron es sus labios. Los intenté tomar una vez más, pero él me esquivó. Temí haver hecho algo malo... pero sólo juagaba.  
-No, no...- me dijo en tono divertido. Aquello me enloqueció. Él veía la desesperación en mis ojos... pero el chico respiraba agitado, gadeaba; no estaba mucho mejor que yo.  
Me tomó de la nuca y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Gadié. Algo amenazó con salir de mi garganta, pero lo contuve. El chico se dió cuenta. Sentí su mueca sobre mi cuello. Entonces lo lamió. Una vez más hice el esfuerzo. Pero no lo pude reprimir, cuando bajó su mano a mi pierna. Entonces, leves gemidos inundaron el cuarto. Nunca me había escuchado así... nunca había estado así.  
Él lo estaba disfrutando. Y cuando dejó todo éso para tumbarse en mi escritorio... me sentí poderoso. Ahí estaba él, tirado, gadeando, sudando, con las mejillas sonrrojadas. Estaba a punto de besarlo una vez más, me acerqué a él, lo que hizo que el chico se acelerara más... entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta.  
-¿Nagase?- preguntaron.  
Tardé en responder.  
-Q... qué?  
-Mi alumno no vino a buscarte? Ichikawa.  
-No...- me sentí en aprietos.  
-Ok... veré donde se metió.  
Aquello logró volverme a la sobriedad y ví lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Ichikawa...- dije asustado.  
El chico me miró confundido y luego sonriño, intentando besarme; pero yo me alejé rápidamente. Tan brusco fuí, que no ví la silla y tropecé, para luego caer al suelo y golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.  
-Kai!- el chico corrió a mi lado.  
-Fuera!- le grité furioso y lo empujé.  
El chico se quedó unos momentos mirándome y luego, salió corriendo fuera de la oficina.

Continuará...

Bien... espero vaya quedando bien. Alguna sugerencia o si quieres algo en especial (sólo no me pidas que haga a Nagase actuar con disfraz de sanaoria... porque me meterías en un aprieto...): cierto... tengo un Drama CD de Sukisyo... si lo quieres, te lo paso nn. Y si tienes alguno de los juegos, voy a estarte agradecida de por vida si me dices donde bajarlo o si me los pasas!  
Por cierto... si te gusta Nagase... vas a llevarete una desilución cuando lo escuches cantar... haciendole los coros a su padre... encima este último desafina como él sólo. Pero lo mejor, es cuando cada personaje se presenta y el que le hace la voz a Nagase empieza a hacer chistes XD.  
Sobre los juegos... tengo varios finales del juego 1... que es el único que tengo uu. Si quieres te los paso y te digo como sacarlos...

Besos

Kijin!


	3. Compañeros de Trabajo!

Hola! Quise apurarme con este capítulo, porque tengo varios más para subir... así que, yo supogo que este fic irá rápido o.O.

Capítulo 3

**Compañeros de trabajo!**

La mañana me recive con su calidez de estás épocas. Hace mucho calor... y yo sin nadie con quien ir a la playa, con quien salir a caminar... a quien hacer feliz. Más lágrimas... es lo único que he hecho estos días... llorar. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de ir a la escuela. Kai no sale de su laboratorio o de su oficina... pero si lo hace ¿Qué hago! Soy un cobarde... lo admito.  
Pero la escusa de que estoy enfermo, ya no me sirve. Mi madre ya no se lo cree... no me queda otra. Me visto y voy, sin ganas, pero también, sin opciones. Y cada escalón que subo, para entrar a la escuela, es una razón más para retroceder. Estoy llegando tarde, los pasillos están bacíos. Sólo la mujer que limpia anda por algún lado, y sólo se escucha su silvido.  
Al entrar al aula, un suspiro de alivio cruza el salón. El profesor me mira mal, como raro... es el mismo que me envió a buscar los papeles que tenía Kai... ¿Qué le habrá dicho? De seguro que me escapé... No pudo ser capaz.  
-Buenas noches- me saluda molesto-, vas a sentarte o a irte como la otra vez?  
-Tuve que salir urgente... mi madre me llamó porque tuvo un accidente- mentí.  
-A mi no me dijeron nada.  
-Qué le dijo Kai?  
-Nagase- por qué todos me corrigen!  
-Nagase.  
-Después vamos a hablar.  
No... pudo... ser capaz... Todas mis fuerzas restantes se fueron y entoces, caí sobre mi silla. Muchos se quedaron viendome, extrañados.  
Finalmente, cuando la campana sonó, todos salieron... pero a mi me detuvo el profesor.  
-Qué pasa?- le pregunté algo irritado.  
-Tengo que hablar algo contigo- señala su pupitre. Hagarre una silla y la puse frente del mismo. El profesor se sentó en la suya.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Estuve hablando con el Profesor Nagase. Cuando fuí a preguntarle por tí, me dijo que no te había visto. Más tarde vino aquí y preguntó por tí. Una cosa trajo a otra y terminamos hablando de ti. Le dije que tus notas van muy mal. Mi materia es Educación para la Salud... pero se ofreció a que trabajases con él para subir tu nota, yo le dije que no sería posible. Pero me explicó que estaba viendo unas cosas sobre salud y que necesitaba un ayudante... entonces quedamos en que si trabajaban con él y lo hacían bien, la nota de los trimestres siguientes te quedarían en 6, todos, pero debes seguir trabajando hasta fin de año y las notas te las podrá él, si te esfuerzas mucho, quizás puedas llegar a ganarte un 7.  
-No- me negué.  
-El profesor Nagase es una persona muy seria y no es usual que permita a los estudiantes trabajar con él. Yo creo que es una gran oportunidad. Si quieres, lo pueden hablar. Está en el lavoratorio.  
Yo asientí y salí ¿Qué podía perder? No iba a haceptar, pero sí a aclararle los puntos.  
-¿Nagase?- entré al laboratorio y lo busqué con la mirada. Ahí estaba, metido en sus cosas como siempre... no va a cambiar nunca... no hay caso.  
-Ichikawa- me saludó y fué hasta mi- ¿El profesor le comentó lo que hablamos?  
Me estaba tratando como si fuesemos empresarios o algo así? Odio que me traten de usted... -  
-Sí, pero voy a reusarme- yo también puedo hablar como empresario!  
-Por qué? Estuve viendo sus notas y no son buenas.  
-Y para qué quiere trabajar conmigo?  
-Es que... quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido la última vez... Sé que fué una falta enorme.  
-Ya... bien, lo voy a pensar.  
-Como guste... hoy por la tarde voy a estar aquí para que empezemos a trabajar; si quiere venir, lo espero.  
Lo que restó de la tarde, me estuve preguntando si ir o no... lo mejor sería que no... además, no sabía que me esperaba... Y si sus intenciones no eran buenas? No lo creo, su inexpresión no evitó que viese que si estaba arrepentido...

Por la tarde, fuí al lavoratorio. Allí estaba él, como siempre... sumergido en sus cosas. Me da tanta pena, tanta tristesa, quisiera sacarlo de ellas. Me acerqué y le toqué el hombro.  
-Hola- lo saludé y sonreí.  
Él levantó la vista rápidamente, como asustado... jeje parece que lo sorprendí. Se quedó unos momentos mirándome, como si no entendiese... como un "¿Qué haces aquí"  
-Trabajaré con tigo, pero hay pautas.  
Kai tardó un tiempo en reaccionar... uhm... pensé que se quedaría así un buen tiempo... pero entocnes, frunció el seño y siguió en sus cosas.  
-Las pautas las pongo yo, señor Ichikawa- me dijo con tono poco amable.  
-Sólo unas pequeñitas!- le rogué- Es importante para mí que las sepa. Tome las que quiera.  
-Uhm...- gruñó y siguió en lo suyo.  
-Primero que nada- comenzé-, lo que pasó en su oficina, fué un mal entendido, Ok? Segundo... Qué vamos a estudiar?  
-Uhm...- finalmente descubrí que ese "Uhm..." lo hace cuando algo lo pone nervioso...- sobre...- parecía estar pensando un tema... el muy bobo se lo había olvidado.  
-No lo sabe?  
-Claro que sí!- se sentó derecho en su silla- Pero no tengo los puntos aquí, sinó en mi casa. Mañana los traeré. Trabajaremos dos veces a la semana, De acuerdo? En las horas del profesor.  
-Si, si, si- dije una y otra vez.  
-Qué?  
-Nada, otro punto- seguí con lo mio-, es que no me trate de usted. Digame Gaku, otro, que yo le diré Kai.  
-Y otro es que por cada Kai tuyo te comerás una golpiza.  
o.O De donde salió tan agrecivo este tipo? XD -Ok, ok... Nagase...- gruñí- Pero usted me dirá Gaku?  
-No.  
-  
-Malo.  
-Perdón?  
-Que usted es malo.  
-Vayase... antes de que me arrepienta.

Continuará...

Hihi! Bien... tengo una par de maldades preparadas para este par! Bien... falta bastante para que Kai trate bien a Gaku... de echo, es aparte aún no le escribí XD.

Besos

Kijin!


	4. Sin Tiempo!

Hola! Ya aquí con el capítulo 4 nn. Quería poner un bonus... pero no se me ocurre nada o.o... uu... 

Capítulo 4

**Sin tiempo?**

Esa mañana desperté sin sueño y con muchas ganas de ir al colegio... Ése día tenía educación para la salud. Me bañé, desayuné y salí corriendo. Nunca había ido con tantas ganas XD.  
Las primeras horas no pasaban más. Matemática. Inglés. Física. Educación para la Salud. Si! En el recreo sólo esperé a que el timbre sonase y me dijese que ya podía correr al laboratorio.  
Los 15 minutos se volvieron horas! Fué horrible! Cuando el timbre sonó, salí corriendo... entré al laboratorio... pero no había nadie.  
Esperé un buen rato, la primer hora sonó... y nadie vino. Suspiré... me había plantado? Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Kai.  
-Buenos días- me saludó, serio, como de costumbre.  
-Yo!- le respondí.  
-No tenemos tanta confianza...- gruñó y se sentó frente a mi.  
-Por qué tardaste tanto?  
-No es asunto suyo, Ichikawa.  
-Pero.  
-Empecemos, tenemos mucho trabajo.  
Y como lo pensé... el estudio fué de lo más aburrido. Extrañamente, Kai parecía saber todo. Sólo me hizo hacer unos resúmenes. Entonces, sacó una botella de jugo.  
-Quiere?- me preguntó.  
-No me gusta el juego.  
-Lo exprimí yo... mi padre no estaba, así que tuve que hacerme el desayuno solo.  
-Ok- tomé la botella y bebí del pico. Era algo hecho por él, por mi Kai... pero entonces me acordé de él-. Ah... per... perdón.  
-Esta bien... a mi no me gusta, y no quería derrocharlo- saca una caja de comida y la abre- Hagamos una pausa, no he podido comer.  
Kai comenzó a comer de su caja... pero yo no había traído nada y el hambre volvía a molestarme. Él había comido mitad de su caja, cuando se dio cuenta.  
-Qué?  
-Es que... tengo hambre.  
-Vaya y cómprese algo.  
-No me trates de usted... y no tengo dinero. Hagamos un trato... si me das un poco de tu caja, te trataré de usted, pero tú me trataras de vos, Ok?  
Kai me miró disconforme y siguió comiendo. Pero mi estómago se quejó... una, dos veces, tres... los ruidos se volvieron insoportables.  
-Está bien... te daré lo que me queda y te trataré de vos... pero ya no hagas más ruidos!  
-Yo no soy!- le arrebaté su caja y comencé a comer- Era mi panza.  
Kai me miró sorprendido unos momentos y luego suspiró molesto. Terminé la caja y el jugo y seguimos con el trabajo.

Pasados unos meses, la cosa siguió igual... eran horas aburridas, pero felices... estaba a su lado... Aveces cruzábamos miradas y nos quedábamos viendo el uno al otro. Yo, como hipnotizado y él, esperando a que le hiciera alguna consulta o cosa así. Kai siempre traía jugo y una caja para mí... lo que me costó que trajese la caja --. Pero ya no volvió a hacer nada... todo lo hacía su padre... era un nene de papá o.O... casi nunca hablábamos, y si lo hacíamos, Kai no decía nada sobre sí. Su tema favorito era su padre. El mío... varios.  
Finalmente llegaron los últimos días. Esa semana, Kai y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que no terminaríamos todo.  
-Entonces seguiré solo- me dice.  
-No, yo quiero seguir ayudándolo, en verdad me interesa.  
Kai no es tonto, sabe que me aburría estudiar éso... pero ni modo... aceptó, quizás porque tenía mucho trabajo, quizás porque... quien sabe.  
-Y como hacemos? Las clases terminan en un mes.  
-En las cuatro semanas que quedan, seguiremos todo aquí ¿Qué le parece si lo otro lo hacemos en alguna otra parte?  
-Por ejemplo?  
-Un bar, una plaza, un biblioteca?- sugerí.

-Un bar, una plaza, una biblioteca?  
Biblioteca... gracias a Dios y la sabes deletrear este muchacho... quien me mandó a trabajar con este mocoso? Tiene unas faltas de ortografía tremendas... no son herreros de ortografía, son horrores de ortografía... son aún peores que los de la autora de este fic... (Kijin: ey.  
Ichikawa... tsu... Su nombre es una vergüenza para lo que él es... El Primer río de la escuela... si como no -- (es la traducción para Gaku Ichikawa). Pew... y que se le va a hacer...? Bien... no me queda otra.  
-De acuerdo... Entonces nos juntaremos para estudiar uno de estos días.  
-Bien! Donde?  
-Una plaza? Hay una muy tranquila cerca de mi casa.  
-Cual?  
-La Plaza del Roble.  
-Ah! La conozco!

Continuará...

REW:

Ruri-Sakuma: gracias! Este capítulo te lo dedico, por ser mi primer Rew!


	5. Encuentros Casuales!

Hola! Hoy estaba pensando en un fic sobre la niñez de Kai, que luego seguiría por el anime y el ova... pero es un proyecto ambicioso XD... por el momento, quiero terminar este fic, que me faltan unos pocos capítulos a escribir y luego veré el otro! Pero subiré el primer capítulo de ese fic muy pronto! Mientras, vamos por el 5ºto Capítulo de este otro fic! 

Capítulo 5

**Encuentros casuales...!**

Era sábado. Calor. Cansancio. Pero nada me impidió ir. Salí muy temprano. Fuí hasta la Plaza del Roble... de seguro ahí estaría Kai! Pero nada. Todo un fin de semana perdido. El Domingo, lo mismo. En la semana intenté sacarle la información sobre cuando iba... pero nada.  
Era la ante última semana de clases y yo estaba desesperado. Quería que por una vez, nos encontráramos para hablar y no para estudiar. Ese fin de semana, también fuí a ver si estaba. Pero el Domingo fué mi día.  
Me paralicé, ahí estaba Kai. Sentado a la sombra de un árbol, leyendo unos apuntes. Vestía normal, no de profesor, sin delantal. Tenía una remera suelta, verde agua, de mangas tres cuartos; pantalones de jean y zapatilla rojas.  
-Kai-sensei!- lo llamé.  
Kai se sobresaltó y luego me miró molesto.  
-Ichikawa!- estaba molesto ññU.  
-Que cosa, justo estaba haciendo unos mandados...- (si, claro.  
-Uhm...- estaba nervioso- bueno, un gusto verte- y siguió en lo suyo.  
-Lo que tiene ahí es sobre lo que estabamos estudiando?  
-No- cierra su cuaderno de notas.  
-Qué es?  
-Cosas mías.  
-Bueno... ya que estamos aquí ¿No me acompaña a hacer mis mandados?  
-No.  
-Por favor! Estoy aburrido.  
-Uhm...- Kai gruñó y se quedó con la mirada baja, ignorándome.  
-Si? Por favor!- comencé a insistirle una y otra vez- Sea bueno! Kai-chan, por favor!  
-Kai-chan!- se puso de pié.  
-Sea buenito nn.  
-Kai?- una voz gruesa llamó detrás de mi.  
Al voltearme hacia la misma, encontré a un hombre similar a Kai, de cabello más corto adelante y mirada más adulta.  
-Kai?- volvió a preguntar- No que te iba a una reunión?- preguntó confuso.  
-No... entendiste mal- supe que mentía, por que su tono era indeciso, como si pensase y hablase a la vez... pero aquel hombre ni notó que mentía.  
-Ah! Era una cita?- me señala.  
El hombre hace una mueca extraña y luego me sonríe.  
-Hola- me extiende la mano-, soy el padre de Kai.  
Estrechamos manos y le devolví la sonrisa.  
-Mucho gusto! Yo soy el... compañero de trabajo.  
-Oh... el trabajo...- aquello sonó como una indirecta a Kai- Y como van?- da una extraña mirada a Kai-chan... aquello me incomodó... sonaba como códigos entre padre e hijo.  
-Bien- responde cortante y me toma del brazo-. Vamos.  
Yo no reaccioné, estaba en las nubes... Kai-chan me había tomado del brazo. Prácticamente me arrastró lejos de ahí.  
-Los espero a la noche para comer!- escuché al padre de Kai gritarnos.  
-Excelente!- le dije- Podremos seguir el trabajo en su casa!  
-No- la respuesta de Kai fué cortante-. Mi padre se va mucho de lengua... lo último que quiero es tenerlos a los dos sentados en la mesa hablando sobre si la luna es de queso grulle o rokeford...

Por la noche, Kai terminó de poner la mesa y acomodar los cubiertos, cuando sonó el timbre.  
-Yo abro!- se adelantó su padre y fué a abrir.  
Kai supuso que era algún amigo de su padre y optó por subir a su cuarto. Era un cuarto pequeño, una cama, un escritorio y una computadora. Kai prendió esta última y se puso a jugar al ajedrez... (Kijin: si... así de aburrido me lo imagino o.O). Pasados unos minutos, ya ganaba l partido --.

Abajo, yo entré con una tarta que hizo mi madre.  
-Déjala en la mesa- me dijo muy amablemente el padre de Kai.  
-Claro!- la dejé y me senté a la mesa.  
-Enseguida le digo a Kai que baje... debe estar enchufado en su computadora... pasa horas frente a esa cosa... y nunca me deja ver que escribe... casi siempre pasa informes o cosas del estudio... pero las guarda bajo una clave.  
-Es alguien muy cerrado.  
-No tienes idea de cuanto...- el padre suspira y se sienta a la mesa- Quieres tomar algo? Vino? Agua? Jugo?  
-Jugo! Jugo! Es lo que siempre me da Kai!  
-Bien- va a la cocina y me trae una botella.  
-Y viven ustedes dos solos?  
-Sí. La madre de Kai murió cuando él tenía unos años... desde entonces, se ha encerrado mucho en él.  
-Es terrible. Pero usted parece un buen padre.  
-Lo intento ser. Pero Kai no se deja manejar con facilidad. Le gusta estudiar y leer, yo lo acompaño en lo que puedo. De echo, trabaja conmigo.  
-Ah! Y de que trabajan?  
-Oh... muy... complicado para explicar... De donde se conocen ustedes?  
-Del colegio, fuí alumno de él.  
-Alumno!  
-Sí, sí.  
-Y se llevan bien?  
-Nosotros? Si.  
-Si algún día te maltrata, te doy permiso de que lo golpees- bromea.  
-De acuerdo!- me río y bebo algo de jugo- No tienen mascota?  
-Eh... cuando Kai era más pequeño tuvo un perrito.  
-Y que le paso?  
-Nada bueno... estaba en la edad en que imitan a sus padres, los niños... y dejé a su alcance algunos químicos. Tuvimos problemas con la sociedad protectora de animales y todo... fué terrible.  
-Ah.  
-Disculpa! Como te llamas!  
-Gaku, Gaku Ichikawa!  
-Aizawa, mucho gusto. A propósito, quieres ir a buscar a Kai para que coma?  
-Claro!  
-Sube las escaleras, es una de las últimas puertas.

Continuará...

Jejej no viene capítulos buenos para Kai... menos al recordar a Nanami y el disfraz que le hizo ponerse! Jajajaja

Nos vemos!

Kijin!


	6. Descubriendonos

Hi Hi! Perdón por no seguir la línea del juego ni del anime uu... pero como ya dije, esta es una línea temporal diferente... 

Capítulo 6

**Descubriéndonos**

Subí y encontré el cuarto de Kai. No fué difícil, la puerta tenía un cartel de madera. Parecía haber sido hecho por un nene de unos 5 años y se veía algo viejo... supuse que Kai lo había hecho cuando niño. No toqué, sólo entré.  
Kai estaba sentado frente a la computadora, atento a su... Ajedrez? Le salté encima, por la espalda.  
-Kai-chan!- lo abrasé.  
Kai dió un salto y gritó asuntado. Por un segundo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, entonces me empujó.  
-Qué haces aquí!  
-Tu padre me invito, te acuerdas?  
-Largo.  
-Baja a comer.  
-Baja tu, yo me quedo aquí.  
Entonces noté que sobre el escritorio, había un marco con una foto: era una mujer y un niño, deduje que era Kai de pequeño.  
-Tu madre?- la señalé.  
Kai se apresuró para ponerla boca abajo.  
-No te incumbe.  
-¿Que juegos tienes en la computadora?  
-Ninguno que puedas entender.  
-Aver...- me avalase sobre la computadora.  
Todos juegos de ingenio o estrategia --. Ningún Conter, ningún House of Dead (Kijin: disculpen... soy más del estilo de Kai para jugar XD, no conozco como se escriben estos juegos). Luego, programas para crear cosas, como otros juegos o protectores de pantalla. Quise ver algo de lo que Kai había hecho, pero estaban bajo clave.  
-Ege of Mithology... vi que varios lo jugaban, parecía interesante- admití-. Me enseñas a jugar?  
Kai suspiró molesto.  
-Por favor!  
-De acuerdo... pero ahora vamos a comer...

-Y son novios?- todo iba bien, hasta que mi padre abrió su bocota.  
Ni mi padre ni Gaku habían hablando y entonces el bocón mayor tuvo que hacerlo.  
Lo peor fué cuando Gaku me miró divertido... como que si fuese gracioso.  
-No- respondí como si nada.  
-Serían linda pareja. Nunca te lo dijo Kai?- aquella frase me paralizó... Y ahora que iba a decir!- Yo salí con el enfermero de la escuela, Nanami.  
-Enserio?  
-Sí. Eramos linda pareja... aún que a Kai mucho no le gustaba.  
-Nunca te dije nada.  
-Pero Nanami no te caía bien.  
-No era éso... era muy... histérico.  
Nanami... al principio parecía un angelito, comparado con lo que resultó ser luego. Muy cara de angelito... Pero cuantas noches no pude dormir por que el respaldo de la cama de mi padre golpeaba contra la pared... Cuantas veces me usó de conejillo de Indias para que probase sus recetas... "Aver si a tu papi le gusta..."... Cuantas veces había intentado jugar conmigo a alguno de los juegos de computadora y terminaba matándose a sí mismo... o haciéndose jake mate... Dios... que horror.  
Y cuando se complotaba con mi padre para abrir la bocota... Por qué todos hablan tanto!... Y cuando mi padre iba por toda la casa hablando por teléfono... y contaba sus "aventuras" nocturnas con su querido Nanami... y le decía lo bien que había estado... Nunca necesité leer el Kamasutra.  
Lo peor pasó uno de mis cumpleaños... Quisiera borrar éso de mi mente... A Nanami le gustaban los conejos... así que, me regaló un pijama... yo, con mi 10 años... paseándome por la casa con un pijama de conejo... "Ay! Aver como mueve su rabo" "Quiero que el conejito salte"... y hoy... 15 años después... mi padre sigue guardando esas fotos.  
-¡Fotos!- como si hubiese leído mi mente, mi padre salió de la mesa y buscó los albures de fotos.  
Tres enormes albures de fotos.  
-A Kai le encantaba correr por la casa desnudo- dijo mi padre y aquello me desesperó.  
Mi padre le extendió uno de los albures a Gaku y este se quedó mirándolo. Aterrado, me asomé para verlo... ahí estaba yo... desnudo, con 7 años, corriendo o saltando o durmiendo... sin ropa y hoy, actualmente, sin dignidad.  
-Que lindo n/n!  
Le arrebaté el albún, a lo que me padre me miró de muy mala gana.  
-No seas así, Kai.  
-Muéstrale las tuyas.  
-Con pijama de conejito!- Gaku había tomado otro albún y hecho de las suyas.  
Estaba furioso... tomé todos los albures y me los llevé a mi cuarto.  
-Kai! Ya estás grande para esas reacciones! Kai! Kai!  
Entré a mi cuarto y arrojé los álbunes al suelo.

Continuará...


	7. La Primera Cita?

Capítulo 07

**La primera cita!**

Kai estaba paseándose por su cuarto, cuando entró su padre. Yo miraba desde afuera. El padre lo estaba tratando como a un adolescente... o más bien, como alguien a quien puede controlar.  
-Compórtate como el adulto que eres!- le dijo muy serio.  
-Por qué me avergüenzas así!  
El padre da un suspiro.  
-Gaku-kun, espera abajo...- cierra la puerta.

-Ese chico vino con las mejores intenciones. La vez de la plaza, él también te fué a buscar, lo ví yendo de un lado al otro. Deberías agradecerle y ablandarte. Por qué eres así, Kai? Deja que se acerque a tí, que te conozca, necesitas alguien con quien compartir tus cosas... Mírate! Estas todo el día estudiando tus notas o en tu computadora... Sal al Mundo! Hay miles de cosas afuera... O qué, quieres morir casto! Quieres morir solo! Sin nadie a quien le importe tu muerte! Me avergüenza tener un hijo como tu! No vives, te encierras... Acaso no quieres ser feliz!  
Hay estaba mi padre, diciéndome como vivir mi vida, cuando había sido él mismo quien no me la había dejado vivir... siempre metiéndome en sus cosas... en sus estudios.  
-Basta!- por primera vez le levanté la voz... él quedó perplejo- Primero que nada... tú me encerraste en ésto!- señale la computadora- Tu no me dejaste vivir mi vida! Nunca me sacaste a ningún lado! Siempre me dabas cosas para estudiar! Y a que punto llegué, que en el colegio me aburría, por que lo sabía todo! No me criaste para que fuera tu hijo, me criaste para que siguiera tus estudios! Y no me interesa ni el sexo, ni otra persona... sólo me importo yo, yo y nadie más! Y no quiero cuidar de un segundo! Seas tú, Gaku o quien sea! Quiero vivir mi vida, como a mi me gusta! Como yo quiero! Y si quiero estar encerrado en un ajedrez virtual, en vez de uno real, es mi problema!  
Un brusco silencio, me hizo saber en el estado en el que me encontraba. Agitado, temblaba... mis ojos cristalinos, pero no iba a llorar... cuando mi madre murió, prometí que no lloraría nunca más!  
-Kai.  
-No...- mi voz ya estaba tomada por un futuro llanto... pero no iba a llorar... lloré por mi madre y no lo volvería a hacer por nadie ni por nada más- déjame en paz... deja de manejar mi vida... y déjame ser yo... no tú... no quiero ser Aizawa... quiero ser Kai Nagase... y nadie más!- fuí hasta la puerta y la abrí... entonces tropecé con Gaku.

No lo podía creer... Kai estaba histérico, gritando... parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría... y lo que decía... era terrible. quise irme, pero entonces, todo quedó en silencio, siguieron unos susurros y luego Kai salió.  
Bajé la mirada... suponiendo como es Kai... de seguro sintió mucha vergüenza al saber que había escuchado. Pero sólo se fué. Oí cerrar la puerta y sólo entonces su padre salió del cuarto.  
-Perdona... no tenías porque haber escuchado esto.  
-Esta bien... problemas hay en todas las familias.  
-Nunca me había gritado así... y lo peor... es que tiene razón.

Al día siguiente, no tenía deseos de ir a ver a Kai a la sala de ciencias... pero no tenía opción. Lo encontré escribiendo en una computadora portátil.  
-Kai-san?- lo llamé en un casi susurro.  
-Ya casi...- me respondió.  
-Si no quiere que hoy.  
-Estoy pasando unos apuntes de mi padre, ahora termino.  
¿Acaso la pelea de ayer...? Algo me hizo suponer que no era bueno... Kai le había gritado que lo manejaba y ahora le estaba pasando unos apuntes?  
-No fué mi intención escuchar anoche.  
-No, pasa nada- parecía más manso.  
-... pero, ayer usted estaba muy enojado con su padre... y hoy le está pasando unos apuntes.  
Kai no me miró bien... así que, sólo me quedé calladito en mi lugar.

Pasaron los meses, al final, nuestros supuestos encuentros para seguir el trabajo, quedaron en la nada. Un día, Kai sugirió encontrarnos, para terminar unas cosas. Aquello me hizo feliz... pero fué el único encuentro.  
En fin... quedamos en encontrarnos a la puerta de la escuela... yo llegué tarde.  
-Gomen nasai...- fué lo primero que dije.  
-Tarde- comenzó a caminar.  
-Es que... es que.  
-No importa... vamos a un bar para estar más tranquilos.  
No pude evitar sonrrojarme... tome aquello como la primer cita!  
Kai me señaló una silla y luego nos sentamos a la mesa. Yo pedí una gaseosa y él un café. Comenzamos con los resúmenes. Pasó una hora y Kai se pidió otro café.  
-Tu quieres algo?  
Mi corazón latió con fuerza! Me sonrojé y asentí.  
-Puede ser un submarino?- saqué plata de mi villetera.  
-Deja, pago yo- me detuvo Kai.  
Mi corazón dió un golpeteo tal! Kai me estaba pagando algo a mi? Jeje... aún conservo el envoltorio de la barra de chocolate!  
Pasaron unos minutos, de que nos trajeron las cosas.  
-Vas a comer la galletas?- señalé las galletas que venían con el café.  
-No- me pasó el platito. Entonces probó su café y se quemó-. Ay!  
-Estas bien?  
-Sí... sólo, que el café está muy caliente.  
-Toma un poco de agua. Quieres submarino?- le señalé mi taza.  
-No me gusta el chocolate.  
Que no que! Que! Dios! De donde viene este hombre?  
-Prueba un poco.  
E insistí, insistí y seguí insistiendo.  
-Ok, ok.  
Muy amablemente llené la cuchara y se la ofrecí... y sin darme cuenta, le dí yo mismo de comer... Yo estaba en las nubes... era como una cita... Kai desgustó el poco de submarino e hizo una mueca rara.  
-No me gusta.  
-Amargo...- bromeé.  
Kai me miró de mala gana y siguió con sus resúmenes.  
-Kai... A que jugabas cuando chico?  
-A nada- me respondió sin quitar los ojos de sus papeles.  
-A nada?  
-Los demás chicos no me veían interesante.  
-Por qué?  
-Por que... era estudioso.  
-Ah... te entiendo.  
-Perdón? Tu, entenderme, a mi.  
-Yo entender a Tarzán.  
-Gracioso... dudo que me entiendas.  
-Por qué?  
-No tienes apariencia de que sueles estudiar.  
-Si estudio!  
-Cuando?  
-Grrr... eres malo.  
-Tu.  
-Tu.  
-Tu.  
-Tu.  
-Tu.  
-... Tu.  
-Basta... estudia.  
Más tarde, decidimos salir al parque. Estuvimos un poco ahí, estudiando.  
Entonces, un milagro ocurrió: estaba harto de estudiar... harto! Cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre mi nariz. Otra en la hoja de Kai y pronto estuvimos corriendo lejos de la lluvia.  
-Demonios... estabamos casi por terminarlo- dije a Kai.  
-Sí...- se quedó pensativo- vamos para mi casa, así lo terminamos. Está lloviendo mucho, así que, puedes pedirte un auto para que te lleve.  
Y a seguir estudiando... pero ni modo... iba a estar con él.

Entramos, todo estaba en orden... entonces, mi padre había salido... éso era bueno. Le dije a Gaku que me esperara en el comedor y que fuera sacando las cosas. Fuí a la cocina y saqué una botella de jugo. Me fijé que Gaku no me halla seguido y de la alacena, saqué una lata de galletas, que tenía un fondo falto, dentro, habían unas pastillas. Tome dos y las metí en la botella de jugo.  
No estuve muy seguro de acerlo, pero... De todas formas que me importaba! Era un chico más... mi padre me dijo que probase el efecto de las pastillas en Gaku, así lo hice... pero el chico no mostró nada... a diferencia de otros, él parecía más resistente. Así que, doblé la apuesta. Y según mi padre, Gaku es perfecto... no es uno de esos niños encerrados en un laboratorio... a Gaku se lo puede estudiar mejor... Pero.  
Me quedé unos momentos observando la botella... Y si causaba algo malo? Cuantos chicos habían muerto ya en el laboratorio?

Kai llegó con una botella de jugo. Tardó en volver, así que supuse que lo había exprimido él. Lo tomé con gusto! Pasada una hora, ambos estabamos hartos de estudiar.  
-Kai.  
-Si?  
-Recuerdas que me prometiste enseñarme a jugar ese juego?  
-Si.  
-Cumples tu promesa?  
-Uhm... está bien- cierra su libro y se pone de pié.

Subimos y prendí la maquina. Puse el juego y me senté. Totalmente atolondrado, Gaku se sentó a mi lado, empujándome.  
-Ey, ey... tranquilo.  
Le enseñé algunas pautas y cosas... pero él sólo asentía y decía "sí, sí, sí..." pero la verdad es que no entendía nada. Finalmente terminé jugando al juego yo solo.

Estaba sentado, muy pegado a él. No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que era éso. Me sentía en el cielo! Él estaba tan metido en su juego, que terminó jugando solo. Yo, muy discretamente, me quedé mirando y me recosté sobre su hombro. Y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido.

Habían pasado unas horas, cuando sentí algo cálido en mi hombro... y no... ahora no viene la clásica escena dulce, donde lo descubro durmiendo a mi lado y siento su calor en mi hombro... aquel calorcito... era un hilo de baba que le caía grotescamente de la boca .  
-Gaku...- dije entre dientes... pero el chico no reaccionó.  
Supuse que estaba dormido. Lo estaba. Lo intenté despertar, pero no pude. Temí que hayan sido las pastillas. Le tome los signos vitales y estaban bien. No sabía que hacer... Pensé en llamar un auto y que lo dejasen en la casa... pero... Y si le pasaba algo? No que me importase... pero sus padres se la tomarían conmigo.  
Finalmente decidí acostarlo en mi cama. Le quité las zapatillas y el cinturón. Luego, abrí las sábanas y lo acosté. Me armé una cama en el sillón del comedor... cuando entró mi padre.  
-Kai? Te peleaste contigo mismo que vas a dormir aquí?- bromeó.  
-Gaku está arriba.  
-Ah! Gaku-chan? Se queda a dormir?  
-Fueron las pastillas... le di dos.  
-Ah! Ya veo... Entonces ve a dormir con él... puede que le den convulsiones o algo.  
-Uhm.  
-Quieren ir a mi cama? Hay más lugar.  
-No... me quedaré despierto toda la noche.  
-No te distraigas con la computadora.  
Gruñí y subí.  
-Gaku?- hice el intento de que estuviese despierto... pero nada.  
Estuve toda la noche despierto... hasta que me aburrí de los juegos y no aguanté más el sueño. Me reconté en mi cama, junto a Gaku. Para prevenir, si le llegase a dar un ataque o convulsiones, puse me mano en su cuello, cualquier movimiento, me alertaría.  
Cerré mis ojos, estaba a punto de caer dormido... cuando Gaku empezó a roncar. O Dios... era como un rinoceronte ronco siendo aplastado por miles de elefantes rabiosos! Le silbé para callarlo... pero el mito de que a quien ronca hay que silbarle... sólo resulta con mi padre... Y para que? Del cuarto de mi padre, empezaron a sonar otros ronquidos.  
Varias noches mi padre roncaba... y yo sufría... pero sólo bastaba con silbarle... y se callaba. Sino, le tapaba la nariz y lo despertaba.  
Sólo cuando empezó a amanecer, las dos morsas se callaron...

Desperté... sentí que no era mi casa... al abrir los ojos, me encontré frente a frente con Kai, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Yo estaba en esos momentos en que la mente está entre el sueño y la realidad, así que, me acurruqué en su pecho y él, dormido, me abrazó. Y así me quedé dormido una vez más.

Continuará...

Hihi! Ya casi está listo el otro fic! También es de Kai, pasa por todo el anime! Estoy intentando hacer un capítulo por cada capítulo del anime, donde aparece Kai, pero me es medio difícil, ya que aveces la única aparición que tiene es que pasa caminando o.O.

Ahora a los REW!

Ruri-Sakuma: Hola! Gracias, gracias, gracias! El siguiente fic también será dedicado a tí, por darme animos!

yumi fukuzawa: Gracias! Siento el retraso... es que tuve unos problemas XD

Aliss.chan: Gracias! Ya se que son cortos uu... pero no pudo hacerlos más largos... no me sale o.O... tengo la misma queja con mis otros fic o.o..U


	8. Entre el Suegro y el Nuero!

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Es que tuve exámenes, fué horrible! En fin, aquí esté el capítulo, el cual marca el fin de una etapa de este fic! Espero les guste! Sobre el otro, se me está atrasando mucho XD, pero es que son capítulos muchisimo más largos o.o. 

Capítulo 8

**Entre Suegro y Nuero XD**

Al despertar, sentí una presión en mi pecho. Aspiré profundo, para alejarla, hasta advertir que había algo sobre mí. Lo toqué y era algo peludo o.O, al bajar la vista, me encontré con la cabeza de Gaku.  
Entonces, el chico despertó y me miró, para luego sonreírme.  
-Buenos días.  
Me lo saqué de encima, de tal forma, que cayó de lleno, al suelo.  
-Kai, Gaku?- nos llamó mi padre- A comer!  
-A comer?- preguntó el chico, aún en el piso- Qué hora es! Me quedé dormido?  
Gaku se puso de pié y salió corriendo del cuarto.  
-Buenos días, señor Aizawa!- escuché que gritaba.

Bajé y saludé al padre de Kai.  
-Llamó tu madre- me respondió, mientras acomodaba la mesa-, le dije que estaban con un trabajo algo largo y que te quedaste, se preocupó un poco y subí a verlos, pero estabas dormido; mejor llama a tu madre.  
Le hice caso, pedí permiso y llamé a casa.  
-Hola?  
-Hijo! Donde estás?  
-Perdón... es que estaba haciendo un trabajo muy importante... recién terminamos.  
-Ven inmediato para acá!  
-Pero.  
-Pero nada! No avisaste que te quedarías!  
-Por favor!  
-No! Donde está el padre de ese chico? Te dejó quedarte... mira que te conozco, eh!  
Aizawa me quitó el teléfono y puso el alta voz, para que yo pudiese escuchar.  
-Hola?  
-Hola? Gaku!  
-No, no. Soy el padre de Kai, mucho gusto.  
-Ah! Perdone lo de mi hijo.  
-No hay problema. Gaku es un chico muy bueno, él sabe que es bienvenido a la casa cuando quiera.  
-Oh, por favor... disculpe... Gaku es muy de invitarse a todos lados... perdónelo.  
-No hay por que... ah sacado a mi hijo de su computadora, le estoy muy agradecido.  
-Bueno, me alegro. Pero sepa que tiene permitido gritarle si hace algo malo.  
-No será necesario, se lo aseguro. Ya estamos por comer, molesta si se queda a comer? Le prometo mandárselo ni bien terminen.  
-Uhm... Ok, está bien... Pero cuanto antes mejor... su padre llegará en cualquier momento y no le gusta que Gaku se ausente por la noche.  
-De acuerdo. Suerte. Adiós.  
-Adiós.  
Yo suspiré. Mi madre por suerte es muy comprensiva... todo lo contrario de mi padre. Si se entera de que compartí la cama con Kai, nos mataría a ambos.  
Kai bajó un poco después. No habló nada. Pero Aizawa me dijo que generalmente Kai era así, de pocas palabras. Comió poco y se fué a bañar. Ése día era sábado... también trabajaba? Luego, ayudé a su padre a limpiar los platos.  
-Te gusta Kai, verdad?- me preguntó de repente.  
Yo iba a responder, cuando del comedor Kai gritó:  
-Aizawa!  
-No hay!- respondió- Saca una de mi cuarto!- luego me dijo a mi- Los viernes me da flojera lavar camisas, por éso, los sábados no hay- ríe-. Y bien, no me has contestado.  
-Yo...- bajé la voz, por si Kai escuchaba- desde la primera vez que lo ví, me gustó- no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
-Kai nunca tuvo novia... nunca se fijó en ninguna chica... quizás los chicos sean su fuerte.  
-Qué le gusta a Kai?  
-Ama a su computadora- me respondió con sarcasmo-. Como te la vez compitiendo con ella.  
Yo reí.  
-Qué puedo hacer para que.  
-Te ame? Mira, Gaku, nunca nadie se mostró interesado en Kai, a menos hasta donde me cuenta.  
-No habla mucho de él.  
-Por qué nunca nadie le pregunta. Admito que yo también lo ignoré bastante... Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es mostrar interés en él. Después, ser tu. No hay nada peor que enamorarse de una imagen. Además, me estuvo hablando de tí y creo que le parece divertido.  
Kai estuvo hablando de mi... aquello me hizo feliz!  
Luego, me ofrecí para acompañarlos a donde tenían que ir. Pero Aizawa me dijo que era un laboratorio privado y sólo los dejarían entrar a ellos.

Los días siguientes fuí de lo más compañero con Kai... pero no resultó. Cuanto más intentaba acercarme a Kai... más se alejaba... entonces... el último día de clases llegó...

Continuará...

REW!

yumi fukuzawa: Gracias! Me dá gusto que digan éso! Me dan ánimos de seguir!

Aliss.chan: Hihi! Gracias. Para la próxima, veré de no tardar tanto o.O! XD Bueno, no fué un golpe... más bien un empujón XD.


	9. Aves Sin Alas

Hola! Y muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Ojalá se cumplan todos sus deseos y fantasías XD.  
Por cierto, este capítulo cambia un poco, entre comillas, hay fragmentos de un "poema" o.O. Lo tuve que modificar un poco XD... 

Capítulo 9

**Aves sin alas**

_"Tú corazón late, la vida corre por tus venas. Cada día que despiertas es un amanecer diferente, un amanecer que debes procurar no revivir jamás, sólo recordar."_

El timbre de salida suena. Los pasillos desbordan de estudiantes. Todos felices porque finalmente saldrán... todos menos uno.  
Gaku va con la cabeza gacha. Algunos lo empujan, atolondrados por salir.  
-Nos vemos, Gaku-kun!- Sora aparece por detrás y le revuelve los cabellos.  
-Senpai-kun...- Gaku lo detiene y toma del brazo.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Puedo hablar con usted?  
-Claro.  
Ambos se retiran hacia un lado más tranquilo.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Hoy es el último día de clases.  
-Acaso te pone mal éso!  
-Sí.  
-Te sientes bien?- le toca la frente.  
-Es que.  
Sora suspira.  
-Gaku? Estas seguro de lo que sientes?  
-Sí...- aquello trajo lágrimas... lágrimas de desesperación...- Cuando salga por esa puerta... ya no lo volveré a ver.  
-Piensa en lo bueno de eso... Podrás olvidarlo.  
-Pero no quiero olvidarlo! En este tiempo lo comprendí y entendí... Voy a tirar todo éso a la basura!  
-Kai es una mala persona... No lo ves en sus ojos?  
-Lo único que veo en sus ojos... es el deseo de descubrirse a él mismo... No lo dejaron vivir su vida como quiso! Lo obligaron a venir aquí y a estar aquí! A estudiar lo que le ordenaron... A ser quien.  
-Gaku... yo entiendo... pero no lo podrás cambiar... por una simple razón... Kai es naturalmente alguien malo.  
-Cómo se dió cuenta que lo amaba?  
-A quién...?- mira hacia otra lado.  
-A Sunao.  
-Sunao? Pues... eh... bueno...- baja la voz- Cuando lo ví débil... solo... triste... yo... yo sólo sentí deseos de protegerlo.  
-Y yo quiero proteger a Kai! Senpai, usted sabe lo que es estar enamorado... Quiero vivir éso, también... pero hasta que Kai no se abra a mí... no podremos llegar a nada.  
-Te entiendo... me pasó lo mismo. Lo que tienes que hacer, es ir por pasos. Primero, consigue que confíe en tí... y permítele abrirse, a su tiempo y en los momentos indicado... luego, pueden pensar algo juntos.  
-Pero... él a toda costa quiere que me aleje.  
-Nadie quiere quedarse solo. Entonces, solo aléjate.  
Gaku sonrió a su amigo.  
-Gracias, Senpai!  
-Y ya sabes... cualquier cosa, puedes venir a buscarme.

_"Somos aves sin alas, aves que vamos por tierra y que sólo algunas veces podemos volar. Desearía volar hacia algún lugar, pero no se donde."_

Me encontraba revisando unas notas, cuando Gaku entró.  
-Kai-kun- esa cofiansa que se tomaba el chico en verdad me molestaba... no tolero que me traten con familiaridad.  
-Si?- alejé mi vista de los apuntes.  
-Sólo, venía a decirle... Adiós y gracias por haberme ayudado con mis estudios.  
-Esta bien.  
-Bueno... fué un gusto haber estado con usted, trabajando.  
-Uhm.  
Gaku se acercó a mi y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Obviamente yo no me lo esperaba, así que no pude defenderme... Y entonces, lo perdí para siempre, trás la puerta.  
Algo me dijo "Ve a buscarlo" "Síguelo" ¿Pero a donde? No importa a donde valla, no tengo salida.

_"Ere tú, un ave apresada en un mundo de sentimientos. Comprende por favor, el amor no es más que uno de ellos. Pero ese sentimiento es hermoso. Hermoso como la felicidad, como el estar junto a quien amas..."_

Esa noche mi cambio fué notorio. Hasta mi padre se dió cuenta de que algo me pasaba. Quise negarme a todo... pero hasta yo mismo admití para mí que algo raro me pasaba.  
-El amor y los jóvenes...- suspiró mi padre, mientras entraba a la cocina.  
-Baka...- dije por lo bajo.  
-Por qué no le llamas a comer?  
-Te das cuenta lo que estás sugiriendo? Ese chico tiene 17 años, sabes cual es la diferencia de edades.  
-Y qué? Ya no está en el colegio, pronto tendrá 18 y podrás hacerle lo que quieras.  
Me sonrojé de tal forma, que sentí un calor en mis mejillas.  
-Si no lo llamas tú, lo llamo yo.  
-Cállese.  
Mi padre se puso serio, sabe que cuando lo trato formalmente, es que estoy enojado con él.  
-Shh, no me calle- me chistó y subió a su cuarto.  
Me quedé unos momentos pensativo. Desde cuando mi padre se preocupaba por mi? Y entonces, por primera vez advertí lo mal que estaba mi vida... Solo y viviendo con mi padre... A mi edad! Y encima, con un trabajo suficiente para irme a vivir solo. Y aún así, nunca lo había notado... pero mi padre y yo siempre estuvimos bastante distanciado como para notar éso.

_"La libertad no es sólo quebrar las cadenas, es también conseguir alas y como dicen los poetas... La mujer son las alas del hombre; el hombre son las alas de la mujer."_

-Gaku-kun?- escuché la voz de mi padre desde su cuarto.  
De inmediato, subí y me abalancé contra la puerta... pero la había cerrado con llaves!  
-Gaku-kun!- exclamó alegre mi padre- Sí, sí. Soy el padre de Kai... Te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a comer a casa, para festejar el fin de las clases... Ah... No puedes? Que mal. Bueno, no importa, eres bienvenido cuando quieras, sabes? Ok... listo... me alegro... nos vemos. Saludos a todos por allá.

_"Y esta melodía que se escucha. Ese piano que susurra sus tonadas. Esa canción triste de ensueño. Cada nota me recuerda a aquel niño que una vez durmió en mis brazos. Apacible, tranquilo y calmo. Ése niño ya adulto... que necesita un par de alas"_

Me encontraba leyendo el diario. Un hobby matutino. Tu sabes... esas cosas que siempre tienes que hacer, sin falta. Entonces, escuché un golpecito. El marco, que adornaba mi mesita de luz, había caído. Lo levaté y acomodé. Era una foto mía con Nanami... Hermosos tiempo, lástima que fueron. A Kai nunca le agradó Nanami, pero... de todas formas lo aceptó. Soy su padre, después de todo. Kai siempre fué un chico muy ingenioso... pero siempre le faltó algo a su vida y yo creí que este muchacho, Gaku, era lo que le faltaba.  
Kai es fuerte. Sólo lloró al morir su madre. Pero... aún que sé que al llegar el momento, él podrá seguir solo... creo que necesita una linda compañera o compañero a su lado. Yo ya viví mi vida, que Kai viva la suya.  
Pero él mismo había tirado su oportunidad. Yo creo que Kai estaba asustado. Asustado de que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor o quizás deseo... Es alguien muy maduro y correcto. Sabía que Gaku era menor y no quiso involucrarse con él... Pero como si 5 años fuesen la gran diferencia!  
Estuve hablando con Gaku. Lo llamé varias veces. Es simpático. Pero por más que insistía, no quería venir a comer o a pasear. Creo que se estaba haciendo el difícil... Bien merecido se lo tenía el terco de mi hijo...

_"Comprende que cada gota de sangre que he derramado por ti y tú por mi, es una lágrima; no importa de que, felicidad o tristeza, es una lágrima de todas formas."_

Un molesto suspiro escapó de mi. Hacía ya un mes y Kai no llama. Siempre era su padre. No entiendo... quizás no me correspondía. Y bueno... la edad, el sexo, los gustos... tantas cosas que no nos unían. No siempre el amor es suficiente.  
Da bronca, porque es como si no valorase todo lo que hice... pero al fin y al cabo, él no me lo pidió.  
El telefono comenzó a sonar. No quise responder... de seguro era el padre de Kai... no aguantaría volver a escuchar su voz, dando la cara por su hijo.  
-Gaku- mi madre subió a mi cuarto, con el teléfono.  
Me hice el dormido.  
-Gaku...?- me sacudió- Disculpe, señor... Kai? Gaku parece dor.  
Al escuchar el nombre de Kai, me levanté y le arrebaté el teléfono a mi madre.  
-Hola!

_"Somos aves en un mundo de felinos. Somos aves con las alas quebradas, aves con plumajes hermosos. Comprende, amigo mío, no eres un hombre más en este mundo, eres Un Hombre. Ave sin alas, ave sin caminos. Sólo debes abrir tú jaula y salir a la libertad. "_

Estaba tirado en mi cama. Mirando el techo. Por lo menos una vez a la semana, mi padre pasaba horas hablando con Gaku. De nada en especial. Los dos se llevaban bien... Ambos creían que el Yeti era una marca de botes... o que Nessi era una cantante de ópera.  
En fin... lo extraño fué que esa semana y la pasada, mi padre no llamó a Gaku. Comencé a desesperarme, era la curiosidad, solamente (Kijin: si, claro)... pero me estaba matando. Pregunté a mi padre que pasaba, pero no me respondió.  
Baje al comedor. Mi padre había salido. Frente a mi, estaba el teléfono... tentador... pero me resistí. Llegó la tarde y me ví obligado a llamar. Sonó una, dos, tres y pensé en cortar, cuando una mujer atendió.  
-Hola?  
-Hola...- respondí, nervioso.  
-Si?  
-La casa de la familia Ichikawa?  
-Sí.  
-Quisiera hablar con Gaku.  
-Claro- dijo muy amablemente y escuché como subía las escaleras y abría una puerta, al tiempo que llamaba a su hijo-. Lo siento, señor?  
-Kai, Kai Nagase.  
-Kai... Gaku parece Dor.  
Un fuerte ruido y la voz de Gaku.  
-Hola.  
Me sentí aliviado al escucharlo.  
-Hola?- repitió.  
-Ga... Gaku.  
-Kai!  
-Sí... mi... mi padre salió, pero me pidió que te llamase, para invitarte a comer.  
-No se si pueda.  
-Uhm... ya veo. Esta bien.  
-No, no... espera... quizás pueda. A que hora?  
-A partir de las 9 de la noche?  
-De acuerdo... Pero no sé si pueda ir...

-No sé si pueda ir- sip, estaba jugando con él... me se sentía tan... poderoso!  
-Bien... nos vemos.  
-Sip. Hasta la noche.

_"Duerme tranquilo, amigo mío, que aquí están tus alas para acariciarte y recordarte: no estas sólo´"._

Continuará...

REW:

Aliss.chan: Jajaja yo tambien odio a Aizawa XD, pero me gusta cargarlo XDD. Jejeje y Aizawa seguira haciendo de las suyas... ya vas a ver cuando meta la pata muy, pero muy profundo XD

yumi fukuzawa: Gracias! Esta vez si me apure XD!


	10. Una Nueva Historia del Libro de la Vida

Hihi! Este capítulo es dedicado muy especialmente a todos las fanáticas KaixGaku! Si chicas! Al fin se dió! No, no... éso no, éso es para más adelante, primero empiezan a salir XD.  
Pero tambiñen, cae justo! Porque este 31 de diciembre cumplo 1 año con mi novio! Asíque, aprovecho para dedicarle este capítulo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón! (aún que luego me odie por hacerlo). 

Capítulo 10

**Una Nueva Historia en el Libro de la Vida.**

No sería la primera vez que Gaku viniese a comer a mi casa... pero aquel día era diferente. Lo tomé, con extrañeza, ya que había sido yo quien lo terminó invitando.  
-Hoy estas muy energético...- se burló mi padre de mi- ya es como la tercera vez que bajas a la cocina para buscar algo. Por qué no te llevas todo de una?  
-Me olvido- mentí.  
-Si...- supe que no me creía- Por cierto, vi el teléfono de Gaku en el registrador de llamadas. Quién de los dos llamo?  
-Hoy viene a cenar.  
-Ah! Entonces era éso... nervios, nervios... que exaltadas tienen las hormonas ustedes hoy en día...- se quejó falsamente.  
-Aizawa... si hoy llegas a abrir tu bocaza te irá mal.  
-Uh.. Qué tienes planeado para hoy?  
-Nada- le sonreí con esa mueca malvada que tan bien me sale (Kijin: Ahhhhhhh, grito de fanática loca XD.  
-Te conozco, Kai Nagase... estas tramando algo.  
-Sólo no te metas.  
Más tarde, mi padre se puso a cocinar y yo aproveché para ducharme.  
-Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, hoy?- me preguntó mi padre de repente, al verme entrar en la cocina, luego de ducharme.  
-Igual que siempre.  
Entonces el timbre sonó.  
-Ve a atender- me dijo mi padre.  
Fuí sin quejarme. Al abrir la puerta, Gaku me saltó encima.  
-Kai-chan!  
El perfume que usaba el chico me mareó al principio, pero luego resultó muy agradable.  
-No hagas éso- lo hice pasar.  
Entre los tres pusimos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer.  
-Gaku- mi padre abrió la boca y yo temblé-, Qué estudios seguirás ahora?  
-No sé... estoy viendo.  
-No te retrases. Si quieres, Kai puede guiarte, él se anotó sólo en la facultad... Se me escapó un día y solito fué a anotarse.  
-Por qué no querías que estudiase- le reproche.  
-Podrías haber vívido muy bien de mi herencia.  
-Tiene mucho dinero?- preguntó Gaku.  
-Soy dueño de...- mi padre se calló, cuando le clavé una mirada de advertencia.  
-De?  
-Nada, nada- tomó su plato y salió de la mesa.  
-Qué me recomiendas seguir?- me preguntó Gaku.  
-No te recomiendo escuchar mi opinión- le dije y seguí comiendo.  
-Ok.  
Mi idea para ése día era simple... Era obvio que Gaku se estaba haciendo el difícil. Era obvio que si lo llamaba él llegaría a la conclusión de que me gustaba y me diría de salir. Yo pensé en mis temas laborales... si lo tengo más cerca, los experimentos que hacemos con mi padre sobre él, irían más rápidos. Pero por otra parte, admito que me sentía a gusto a su lado.  
Gaku no era como todas esas otras personas, profesores, científicos... todos serios... No era como los chicos del laboratorio, cobardes y asustadizos. Con Gaku no podría hablar de mi trabajo... Y qué nos mantendría unidos? Nada... por éso mismo, en poco tiempo tendríamos los resultados y Gaku se iría solo, cuando se cansase de mi.  
Al advertir éso algo vino a mi mente. Me quedé mirando a Gaku, sin notarlo... él estuvo tanto tiempo siguiendo y buscándome... y luego, terminaría por irse... por cansarse. No me gustó la idea... pero... bueno... quizás él y yo podríamos seguir juntos... quizás, digo... la compañía podría resultar agradable. Gaku puede ser inquieto, pero supuse que pronto maduraría. No sería mala idea... Pero... acaso ése deseo de no perderlo era... por interés propio y egoísta o por que en verdad no quería perderlo...?

Esrtaba a punto de razonas sobre éso, cuando Gaku me besó.  
-Por qué me mirabas así, Kai?- preguntó con dulzura al separar los labios.  
Yo me quedé callado, sin saber que responder... Aquel chico era... era extraño... de seguro había estado con otras personas entes. Me sentí acorralado, inexperto, tonto...

Tragué mi último bocado, cuando noté que Kai me estaba mirando. Un fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, no fué pasión, fue... esos nervios que el amor te hace vivir, esas sensaciones únicas, que ningún otro sentimiento te lo otorga... el amor toma emociones y las doblega, a los sentimientos les agrega sensaciones únicas... es el amor. Amor puro.  
No es que no pude resistirme, pero lo creí oportuno y entonces, lo besé.  
-Por qué me mirabas así, Kai?- le pregunté luego.  
Pero una pequeña sensación de arrepentimiento me recorrió luego, pues Kai no era alguien de muy buen carácter, ni alguien que tratase bien con las personas o alguien confiado entre la gente... Supuse que me haría a un lado, que me echaría... Pero sólo desvió su vista y siguió comiendo... Aún que noté que algo giraba en su cabeza, algún pensamiento o la reacción que no salió.  
-Perdón- me disculpé.  
-No hay problema.  
-Me gustas...- le dije de repente.  
Kai no reaccionó hasta después de un rato. Luego me miró y fué él quien me besó. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que todo era una mentira... debí, pero no quise. Al separar el beso, él me sonrió... con esa sonría malvada. Me engañé a mi mismo, diciéndome que él no tenía otra mueca, pero en realidad, eran sus pensamientos los que lo hacían sonreír.  
Me sentí feliz, pero estaba en un mar de mentiras. Lo sabía y no lo sabía a la vez. Igual, admito que nunca me dí cuenta... Aún cuando luego de cada pelea, Kai me pidió disculpas; y aún así, luego de una fuerte discusión, donde dí fin a la relación, él vino a buscarme, llovía y estuvo ahí... enfrentó a mi padre, a mi madre... a mi hermano. Los enfrentó a todos; pero falta para llegar a esa parte de la historia.  
Lamentablemente, debo advertir que esta historia no tiene un final feliz... no termina con una separación, al contrario, seguimos juntos... o éso creo... Pero antes de llegar a esa parte, en el laboratorio... permíteme contarte de nuestro noviazgo...

Continuará...

REW:

yumi fukuzawa: Muchas gracias!


	11. Moscas

Hihi! Bien, si pensabas que iba a ser una pareja perfecta, lamentablemente no será así! En el capítulo anterior comenzaron a salir y aquí, tendrán su primera pelea o,o.  
Por cierto, estoy buscando con desesperación los finales del juego 2 de Sukisyo! Tengo varios finales del 1, incluyendo al que sigue la historia. Si alguien los quiere, mandeme un e-mail a y se los mando... lo mismo si lograron sacar algún final del 2... aún que siempre sale lo mismo, luego de que Sunao desaparece, Sora le va a llorar a Matsuri y Matsuri le canta una canción de cuna XD.

Capítulo 11

**Moscas**

Las clases habían terminado, pero Kai aún seguia llendo a la escuela. Tenía que preparar las clases de apoyo, para los alumnos que se llevaban su materia. El primer día, lo esperé afuera.  
Cuando Kai salió, iba con la mirada perdida y la mente en sus cosas.  
-Kai-chan!- le salté encima y lo abraze.  
-Basta!- me gruñó- Estamos enfrente de la escuela, hubicate!  
-No quiero- lo besé tirnamente.  
Él me ignoró y siguió caminando.  
-Cómo te fué?  
-Aburrido.  
-Y qué hiciste?  
-Nada.  
-Estaba Nanami?  
-Sí, pero no me lo cruce.  
-Y Shinchirou?  
-Me lo cruze.  
-Y qué paso?  
-Nada, me miró mal y siguió camino.  
-Y estaba Sunao o Hashiba?  
-Hashiba, lo estaban retando.  
-Por qué?  
-No sé, no me metí.  
-Vamos a algun lado?  
-No, tengo que ir a mi casa a comer.  
-Voy contigo.  
-No, mi padre no está.  
-Y qué?- lo detuve y le dí otro beso.  
-No hagastes éso.  
-Por qué? Somos novios, no?  
-No importa, no lo hagas, no me gusta.  
Seguimos el camino separados y cada quien en lo suyo. Cuando Kai abrió la puerta de su casa, yo la empujé y entré. Kai no pudo detenerme, así que, terminé sentado en la mesa.  
-Qué vamos a comer?  
-No sé...

-No sé...- gruñí y fuí a la cocina.  
Odio que se metan en mi espacio. Rara vez mi padre se va y no está, lo que puedo disfrutar para estar en mis cosas. Un día tranquilo y sin nada de que preocuparme... pero Gaku tuvo que aparecer y arruinar todo. En fin... no me quedaba otra... en nombre de la ciencia, hay que haces esfuerzos.  
Tomé lo que encontré en la eladera y preparé lo que pude. Gaku saltaba por toda la cocina, revisando todo. Entonces encontró la lata de las galletas y la bació completamente, yo lo dejé, con tal de que se quedase quito. Una vez la comida servida, Gaku se deboró sus dos platos... yo apenas iba por el primero y apenas lo terminé.  
Gaku bostezó. Se estaba tomando demasiada confianza... Se sentó en la silla junto a la mia y recostó su cabeza con mis piernas. A decir verdad, también me estaba dando sueño. Me levanté, haciendo caer a Gaku.  
-Voy a tomar una sista.  
-¡Te sigo!  
-Duerme en el sillón...- le gruñí y fuí hasta mi cuarto.

-Duerme en el sillón...- me dijo, mientras iba a su cuarto.  
-¡Esta bien!- dije, escondiendo la cola de zorro y me senté en el sillón.  
Kai se asomó, para ver que la haya hecho caso y yo lo miré como un cachorrito ovediente.  
-¿Puedo ver la tele?- le pregunté.  
-Sí...- me respondió y esta vez si se fué. Prendí la televisión y me quedé mirando un programa aburrido... Entonces, la apagué y subí al cuarto de Kai. Al abrir la puerta, lo encontré dormido ¡Se veía tan lindo! Sigilosamente, me acosté a su lado, él dandome la espalda y allí me acurruqué.

Me desperté al sentir que algo se frotaba contra mí. Me dí media vuelta y Gaku ganó más terreno, acorralandome contra la pared, para luego abrazarme. Estaba dormido.  
-Ey!- que quejé, cuando se apretó más.  
-Kai...?- abrió los ojos.  
-Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Duermo.  
-¡Fuera!- lo empujé de la cama y cayó.  
-Ay! Somos novios, la mitad de tus cosas son mías!- me gritó sin ningún sentido.  
-Éso sería si estuvieramos casados!  
-Crees que algún día podremos casarnos?- se asomó por sobre el colchón.  
-¿Cual es la gracias?  
Gaku me da un beso y luego me mira con ternura.  
-Que en verdad me gustaría. Al menos, podríamos ir a vivir los dos juntos?  
De pronto, parecía otra persona. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. En verdad parecía quererlo. Entonces me sentí culpable de usarlo como conejillo de Indias.  
-Más adelante veremos éso, De acuerdo?  
-Sip! Pero quiero un perro.  
-Bueno, bueno... dije que lo veríamos después.  
-Y podemos tener un gato?  
-No, no me gustan, son traicionaeros.  
-Por favor!  
-Basta.  
-Dejale tener el gato al chico- escuché que decía mi padre desde afuera.  
-¡Qué estás escuchando?

Todo iba perfecto. Pero como siempre... mi padre mete a pata. Casi todos los días, mi padre invitaba a Gaku a comer... Las comidas eran siempre lo mismo... Gaku saltando de un lado al otro, mi padre abriendo la bocota y luego, ya en la mesa... todo llevaba a discuciones tontas, como si es posible entrenar a un gato, para que practique paracaidismo... A todo ésto... era yo el que estaba a punto de arrojarse de un avión... pero sin paracaídas.  
El Lunes, ya era un mes que salíamos... si se puede decir que eramos pareja.  
Gaku terminó de comer y se me quedó mirando. Cuando me devolvió la mirada, intentó besarme, pero yo lo esquivé.  
-Kai...- se quejó mi padre- ¿Por qué no dejas que el chico se exprese?  
Yo lo miré de mala gana y me levanté de la mesa.  
-¡Hoy cumplimos un mes!- le dijo muy emocionado a mi padre.  
-¿Sí! Oh... Dios... No puedo creer que alguien haya aguantado a Kai tanto tiempo ¿Y ya pasó algo?  
-No, aún no hemos peleado.  
-No, no me refiero a éso. Hablo de lo otro.  
-Eh? Pues no pasó nada malo.  
-No. Pregunto si ya lo hicieron.  
-Irnos de vieje?  
-No.  
-Salir a comer?  
-No.  
-Ir a bailar?  
-Pregunto si ya tuvieron relaciones?  
-Ah! Sí!  
-Si! Y como es Kai...- mi padre me miró con picardía, y yo le debolví la sonrisa.  
-Callado- respondió Gaku.  
-¿Callado?  
-Sí, lo encontramos a Hano y no dijo nada.  
-No hablo de relacionarse con las otras personas... Hablo de si ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones.  
-Pues sí... aveces hablamos.  
Yo subí, éso tardaría unas cuantas horas... Me quedé leyendo un buen rato, cuando a la media hora, Gaku entró riendo.  
-Kai ¡Tu padre es muy gracioso! Hizo un chiste muy bueno con bananas- se sentó en mi cama.  
Me lo quedé mirando unos segundos ¿Acaso podía ser tan inocente?  
-Mi padre quiso decirte otra cosa- cerré mi libro.  
-¿A sí?  
-Preguntó si tú y yo teníamos sexo.  
Gaku me miró como aturdido y luego se miró dentro del pantalón.  
-Que yo sepa sí... ¿Para que lo quería saber?  
-... Nada... ve a ver tele.  
-¿Puedo¿Me acompañas?  
-Estoy leyendo.  
-Lee, mientras yo veo tele.  
Nos sentamos en el comedor, frente a la televisión. Gaku buscó algo, no me fijé que era y se sentó a mi lado.  
-Aver Gaku...- mi padre regresó minutos luego, trayendo un libro consigo.  
-¿Sí!  
-Yo me refería a si hicieron algo de esto...- le mostró el libro.  
Yo los miré de reojos y seguí leyendo.  
-Ahhhh ¿Kai hace danzas Arabes!  
-Indias- le corrigió mi padre-. Y no son danzas, es algo que se llama: Kasutra, por Kama, el Dios del amor.  
-¡Ah!- Gaku tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo.  
Yo hice a un lado mi libro y miré a mi padre.  
-¿De donde sacaste éso?  
-Lo tenía.  
-¿Acaso estás queriendo pervertirlo¿Por qué te metes en mis cosas?- mi tono no era molesto, por el contrario, estaba bastante divertido.  
-No me meto. Pero vas a ver... te lo volveré un experto- me susurró.  
Entonces, Gaku comenzó a reirse.  
-¿Qué viste?- preguntó mi padre.  
-¡Se le vé!- exclamó con inocencia, mientras señalaba una de las imágenes.  
-Si Gaku, son unos pervertidos los que leen ese libro- le palmié la cabeza, mientras miraba a mi padre, aguantando la risa. Por el contrario, Aizawa estaba serio.  
Gaku dejó el libro y recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y sus piernas sobre las de mi padre, para poder recostarse comodo. Yo aún reia en silencio. Era tan inocente, que llegaba a resultarme tierno. Le acaricié la oreja, a lo que sonrió y se acurrucó.  
Ya terminando la pelicula, mi padre había caído dormido, al igual que Gaku y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Desperté. Aún estaba acostado en el sillón, Kai tenía su mano recostada sobre mi cabeza. La quité con cuidado y me senté. salí del sillón. El padre de Kai estaba tambien dormido. Apagué la televisió y fuí a buscar algo de tomar a la cocina. Cuando regresé al comerdor, me entró la curiosidad y fuí a recorrer la casa.

Cuando abrí los ojos me alarmé... Gaku no estaba! Lo busqué por todos lados... ese chico era peligroso... Mi padre aún dormido, ya tirado sobre el sillón, sin ninguna gracia o delicadeza... Me paré y fuí a buscar al chico. No estaba en la cocina, fuí a mi cuarto, al baño, recorrí toda la casa, cuando se me ocurrió buscar en el cuarto de mi padre.  
Entré y lo primero que ví, fué su cama llena de papeles y a un lado, Gaku sentado en el piso, mirando otros papeles.  
-¿Gaku?- me acerqué.  
El chico levantó la mirada de inmediato y me miró como asustado. Se puso de pié y retrocedió.  
-Deja éso- le ordené. Pero algo estaba mal.  
Gaku me miraba con miedo.  
-Kai...- dijo al fin- Qué es esto?- me extendió uno de los papeles.  
Yo se lo arrebaté con brusquedad, pero cuando ví lo que era, me quedé sin palabras. Miré a Gaku, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y temblaban... Esos papeles eran los estudios de mi padre sobre los chicos del laboratorio ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota!  
-Son sólo estudios del hispital de mi padre.  
La mirada de Gaku se entristesió más, sabía que le mentía. Me extendió otro papel.  
-¿Y por qué yo estoy entre esos chicos?  
En efecto, ese era el que señalaba los estudios sobre él.  
-Son locuras de mi padre- digo con tranquilidad-. La gusta ver a las personas.  
-Éso noe s un estudio normal... es como si estuviese tratando con una rata de laboratorio.  
-¡No digas éso! Además, esas cosas son antiguas. Mi padre lo dejó hace un tiempo.  
-¿Cuanto?  
-Yo le pedí que lo dejara, cuando comenzamos a salir- le mentí.  
-¿Enserio?- me sonrió.  
-Sí- le devolví la sonrisa.  
Gaku salió del cuarto.  
-Sora senpai tiene razón...- dijo entonces.  
-¿Qué!- corro hasta él, pero al verme, Gaku sale corriendo. Intenta tomar las llaves de la puerta, pero lo acorrala contra esta.  
-¡Basta!- le ordeno.  
Gaku me mira asustado y luego se hecha a llorar.  
-¡Sora Senpai tenía razón!- lamentaba- ¡Nunca te interesé! Sólo soy una rata de experimentos.  
-No...- le respondí.  
En ese momento, tantas cosas se me cruzaron, que no entendía bien que me pasaba. Por una parte, no podía dejarlo ir, porque de seguro diría todo. Otra cosa... era que no lo quería dejar ir. A pesar de todo, su companía era placentera, aún que varias veces deseaba matarlo. Pero algo me impedía permitirle irse.  
-Escucha... en verdad esos experimentos terminaron. Además, yo no tengo nada quje ver... todos son de mi padre- mentí-. Yo no sabía nada, me enteré como tú, de casualidad- seguí mintiendo-. Además... mi padre te estima mucho y no quiere hacerte daño. Antes no te conocía, pero ahora que sí, él sólo se está tirando hacia atrás- en éso no mentí-. Y no te preocupes, esos experimentos no son daninos, te lo juro...- bien, no mentí del todo, lo que mi pare practicaba sobre Gaku no eran daninos, lo contrario de los demás.  
Gaku me abrazó con fuerza y yo le respondí el abrazo. No quería soltarlo. Estuve a punto de perderlo y fué la sensación más horrible del Mundo. No quiero enamorarme... quizás sólo lo apresie.  
Mi padre bostezó y se paró. Pensé que iba a decir algo, pero sólo nos miró y sonrió, para luego subir en silencio. Gaku seguía llorando mi hombro.

Gaku dormía recostado sobre mi cama, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Estuvo llorando un tiempo más y para tranquilizarlo, lo subía a mi cuarto, donde terminó por caer dormido.  
-¿Como está?- entró mi padre.  
Yo lo miré mal.  
-Lo siento, no quise- se disculpó.  
-Sí.  
-Parece que en verdad le afectó.  
-Se deja llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos.  
-Ya veo. Es un buen chico ¿Y ya lo han hecho?  
-Creo que quedó muy en claro que no.  
-¿Decidieron esperar?  
-No decidimos nada.  
-Puedo darte algunos consejos. Por ejemplo, dilatarlo antes. Hay varias formas... verás, cuando yo estaba con Nanami.  
Yo quedé estático en el lugar... tomé tiempo de reloj y mi padre estuvo dos horas hablandome de las cosas que hizo con Nanami y de como lo hizo, pudo haber escrito un Kamasutra dos Plus, con descripciones detalladas y escíficas.  
-Otra cosa que se puede hacer, es "jueguitos.  
-¿Kai?- Gaku despertó y al fin pude reaccionar.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Me duele la cabeza.  
-¿Le traigo algo para éso?- preguntó mi padre.  
-Por favor...- le respondi.  
-¿De que hablavan?  
-De nada.  
-¿De qué?- insistió. De inmediato advertí que su confianza hacia mí había decaído.  
-Sobre sexo.  
-Ah...- volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Cantinuará...

**REWS:**

yumi fukuzawa: Este fic es muy largo XD... quiero terminarlo pronto... o sino me conozco y no lo haré... aún que ya están escritos todos los capítulos. Bueno... casi todos XD.

aliss chan: Mi Kai, mi Kai... es malo, malo... pero se le perdona por lindo! No te preocupes... como verás, Aizawa se mete en la pareja para todo XD... ya lo veo salir disparado por la ventana XD.


	12. Descubriendo América part 1

Capítulo 12

**Descubriendo América! (Part 1)**

_El descubrimiento!_

A decir verdad, si bien amaba ciegamente a Kai... nunca llegué a suponer que éso traería otras cosas. Hay dos lados de una pareja, el lado de los afectos y el lado del sexo. Este lado, no había sido tocado, hasta ese día. De hecho, ni siquiera pensé en ello.  
Ese día, todos mis pensamientos cambiaron. Antes, bajo mi vista, la relación con Kai seguiría igual para siempre. Quizás, algún día nos iríamos a vivir juntos y compraríamos un perrito, quien sería como nuestro "hijo". Cada quien tendría su trabajo y viviríamos juntos, como pareja.  
Creo que mis pensamientos se cerraban en ellos... porque no llegué a considerarme homosexual, ni a pensar en esas cosas. Lo único que sabía y me interesaba, era que estaba con Kai y seríamos felices para siempre.  
Pero, ese día, su padre me invitó a comer. Yo fuí y todo ocurrió normalmente. Pero en medio de la comida, Kai se paró de golpe.  
-¿Qué pasa!- el padre dió un sobresalto.  
-¡Me olvidé!- lamentaba mientras subía con rapidez hacia su cuarto.  
Yo miré a Aizawa y luego lo seguí.  
-¿Qué paso?- entré al cuarto.  
-Hoy tenía una reunión. En tres horas tengo que estar en la escuela- me decía, mientras buscaba su ropa.  
-Son 3 horas. Termina de comer y luego te acompaño- sugerí.  
-No. Tengo que bañarme y ordenar mis notas.  
-Puedo ayudarte, las ordeno, mientras te bañas.  
-Déjame hacer las cosas como yo quiero ¿De acuerdo?- salió del cuarto.  
Lo seguí hasta el baño, donde prendió la ducha y graduó el agua. Luego regresó a su cuarto y llevó la ropa para cambiarse al baño. Finalmente, desapareció tras la puerta. Yo bajé y me senté nuevamente a la mesa.  
-¿Y qué le pasaba?  
-Tiene una reunión.  
-Ahh... ¿Cómo van yendo?  
-¡Bien!- respondí con alegría.  
-¡Que gusto! Sé que Kai es complicado... así que si hay algo malo, me lo puedes decir ¿Ok?  
-Esta bien.  
-¿Y en el sexo?  
Ése fué el primer punto. Recuerdo que sólo me lo quedé mirando, como si no entendiese. Aizawa sonrió, como si supiese la respuesta.  
-¿Aún nada? Sé vé que mucho de éso no hablan. Pero sí estoy en lo correcto... el día que pase... vas a encontrar telas de araña.  
Seguí mirándolo, sin entender. No es que era inocente... por lo menos, no sobre una relación normal.  
-¿No han hecho el amor?  
Entonces reaccioné. Comencé a reír, como si hubiese sido una broma.  
-¿Cómo¿Entre hombres!  
Y mis propias palabras me callaron.  
El sexo es algo que todo ser humano goza o intenta gozar o más bien, para nosotros los hombres, es una necesidad fisiológica. Ya sea por cuenta propia o con ayuda, a la edad que yo tenía, ya hubiera debido de conocer varios puntos que aún no había experimentado. No es que me haya dado vergüenza... es sólo que nunca me llegó el momento, la madurez, la necesidad o quien sabe que.  
-No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte- me dijo el padre de Kai y comenzó a levantar la mesa.  
Yo quedé en silencio el resto del tiempo. Lo ayudé y luego subía al cuarto de Kai. Miles de pensamientos iban por mi mente. El más grande de todos mis miedos, en ese momento, era el día en que Kai querría sexo y se fuera con una mujer ¿Cual era la solución a éso?  
Entonces Kai entro. Yo estaba recostado en la cama, tan sumergido en mis cosas, que no advertí que había entrado.  
-¿Sigues todavía aquí?- me preguntó molesto.  
-Kai...- le dije, pero no seguí. Quería consultarle mis dudas y hablar sobre lo que pensaba, pero temía la reacción que él pudiese tener.  
Cuando lo miré, quedé sorprendido. Kai sólo llevaba una toalla atada a su cintura. Su cabello aún mojado, se veía negro. Y su cuerpo, no era lo que me imaginaba; siempre usaba ropa suelta, cubriéndose el cuello, supuse que no tendría buen cuerpo y de echo, hasta algunos kilos de más o,o... Pero en vez de éso, era delgado, un cuerpo normal y su cuello parecía perfecto. Sus brazos eran finos, pero parecía que en algún tiempo atrás, los había trabajado, al igual que su pecho.  
Entonces, llegué a la parte de la cintura. Noté los dos huesos de la cadera, que suelen sobresalir y luego, el vientre. La toalla estaba algo baja y parecía que caería en cualquier momento... éso fué lo que pensé en esos instantes y entonces, algo recorrió mi cuerpo, fué como una corriente eléctrica, que se centró en mis piernas y entrepierna.  
-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Kai, cuando aquella sensación sacudió mi cuerpo.  
-Nada...- respondí en un casi susurro, totalmente avergonzado.  
Kai siguió en lo suyo y yo, intenté esquivar la mirada, pero de vez en cuando, la curiosidad podía más que yo.  
-Sal- me dijo de repente.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Voy a vestirme.  
Yo me senté en la cama.  
-¿Puedo quedarme?  
-No.  
-¿Por qué no¿Acaso tienes algo que yo no?  
Kai quedó tan o más sorprendido que yo, por mis propias palabras.  
-Fuera.  
-¡No!- dije de modo caprichoso.  
-Vamos...- fué hasta mi- ¡Levántate y fuera!  
-No me molesta...- me puse de pié.  
Quizás lo que Aizawa me había dicho, abrió una parte de mí, que no conocía. Entonces, si podía llegar a tentarme el cuerpo de Kai... quería decir que habían más pasos para dar, de los que yo conocía. No sabía que seguía luego, pero algo bueno debía ser. Si los hombres no pueden hacer el amor ¿Qué les quedaba?  
-¿Vas a irte?  
-No- le sonreí, mientras jugaba con el nudo de la toalla.  
Cuando Kai sintió mis manos entre la toalla y su piel, sentí como se tensión. Una expresión casi minúscula de sorpresa apareció en su mirada y entonces, dió un paso hacia atrás Yo lo solté.  
-Si te da vergüenza, entonces te puedo hacer sentir menos incomodo- dije intentando sonar inocente, mientras me quitaba la campera y comencé a quitarme la remera.  
-¡Fuera!- me gritó de golpe- ¡No voy a cambiarme en frente tuyo!  
-¿Por qué no¿Acaso es pequeño?- entonces dí un golpe justo en el orgullo de todo hombre.  
-No es algo que vayas a averiguar ¡Fuera.  
-¡Ahh! Entonces era éso. Pero soy tu novio, quiero verte- me lancé sobre él y comenzamos a tirar de la toalla.  
-¡Basta!  
-¿Por qué no quieres!  
-¡Por qué eres un mocoso!  
Entonces me detuve.  
-No soy un mocoso.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes?  
-18.  
-Eres un nene... Y ahora fuera.  
Era cierto, era más pequeño que él... Estaba algo dolido, de seguro se sentía más que yo. Pero por otra parte, estaba respetando que yo era un niño bajo su vista.  
-Seré un niño...- dije entonces, mientras él iba hacia la cama, con su ropa- ¡Pero siento como tú!- me acerqué una vez más a él y lo empujé.  
Kai cayó de yendo en la cama y se quedó mirándome sorprendido. Entonces le salté encima; Kai no entendía si estaba enojado o sólo jugaba, así que no se atrevía a reaccionar.  
-¿Por qué no me dejas?- seguí haciéndome el enojado, mientras deslizaba mi mano por su pierna- ¿Acaso crees que por que este nene sea inexperto, no sabrá tocarte?- mi voz comenzaba a ponerse más suave, sentir que me iba acercado, que a cada paso que mi mano subía, todo se iba volviendo más cálido... nunca no creí posible que un hombre me hiciese sentir aquello; pero ahí estaba y no iba a echarme hacia atrás-. Este bebé sabe muy bien tocarse a sí mismo ¿Por qué no sabría tocar a otro?  
Cuando llegué a la entrepierna, ambos dejamos escapar el aire pesadamente. Pero seguí asiento todo tan lento como al principio.  
-Voy a mostrarte que tan niño soy...- le susurré al oído.

-Voy a mostrarte que tan niño soy...- me susurró, al tiempo que con una de sus manos me abría la toalla y con la otra, jugaba de tal forma, que terminé dejándome.  
Todo había sido tan sorpresivo, que no pude defenderme. Entonces su mano terminó por atrapar mi miembro. Me aferré a las sábanas, conteniendo cada impulso, suspiro o gemido que amenazas con salir. No podía, aquello estaba mal. Él era un Conejillo de Indias y éso ya me hacía sentir culpable y que fuese más chico que yo, era un punto que lo empeoraba. Pero no pude echarme hacia atrás, eran sensaciones diferentes que me gritaban que siguiera, pero la razón me ordenaba lo contrario.  
Comenzó a besarme al cuello, el pecho. Yo estaba perdiendo el control. Entoces se detuvo de todo y se sentó derecho, sobre mí, para quitarse la remera. Al tiempo que su cuerpo iba apareciendo, mi control también... Era delgado y pequeño, como indefenso... no tan indefenso --... Pero era el cuerpo de una niño ¿Cómo pude tener tantos pensamientos sucios sobre ése cuerpo!  
Sin pensarlo, lo tomé de la cintura con uno de mis brazos y lo empujé hacia mí. Cuando ambos pechos se juntaron, Gaku dejó escapar un leve gemido, que lo ocultó en la curva de mi cuello. Entonces dí vuelta el juego y terminé sobre él. Ahora era yo quien lo besaba en el cuello, mientras le sacaba el cinturón y todo lo demás.  
Entonces ambos cuerpos desnudos se pegaron uno contra el otro y desde ahí, creo que ninguno de los dos pudo seguir manteniendo el control. Le comencé a acariciar las piernas, hasta que encontré la entrada y entonces, sin esperar ni ser suave, introduje dos dedos, a lo que reaccionó arqueados y quejándose un poco por la invasión. Intentó liberarse, subiendo, pero lo tomé con fuerza del cuello, con uno de mis brazos y lo empujé hacia atrás, para poder dilatarlo mejor. Comenzó a gemir de nuevo.  
Pero entonces, un poco de lucidez volvió a mi, cuando lo miré a los ojos; los mismos estaban en blanco, pero como preguntando algo. Supuse que él no tenía mucha experiencia o de hecho no tenía experiencia.  
-No te va a doler...- le aseguré.

-No te va a doler...- me dijo... pero no entendía a que se refería.  
Sentí como metía un tercer dedo, pero ya había quebrado mi límite.  
-Si duele- le dije con inocencia.  
-Entonces lo otro te va doler más...- me respondió con maldad.  
-Eh?  
Pero todo quedó en la nada, cuando miró el reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y salió con rapidez de la cama, vistiéndose.  
Yo quedé tirado en la cama, agitado, sin poder reaccionar. Estaba aturdido, como si de golpe hubiese regresado a la realidad. Cuando me senté en la cama, Kai se estaba calzando.  
-¿Kai?  
Pero él ni siquiera me respondió. Terminó de calzarse y salió. Yo comencé a vestirme y cuando bajé, la puerta de calle se cerraba.  
-Parece que era importante- me dijo Aizawa, mientras secaba un baso.  
-Sí.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Nada!- sentí como me sonrojaba- ¡Olvidé algo!- subí corriendo al cuarto de Kai.  
Noté algo en la puerta, como un circulo brillante de agua... Me sonrojé de tal forma, que sentía mis mejillas calientes.  
-¿Qué fué lo que pasó ahí dentro?- escuché que me decía Aizawa, en un tono de burla.  
-Escuchó todo ¿Verdad?  
-Sólo me preocupé... Pensé que ustedes no habían hecho nada.  
-No lo hicimos...- admití con vergüenza- no sé que pasó hoy.  
-¿Quieres hablar? Quizás pueda aconsejarte un poco.

Continuará...

Jejeje... este capítulo en realidad sería más largo... pero no quería que me llamaran pervertida, justamente porque en el capítulo donde empieza a haber sexo es el más largo XD.

REWs!

Aliss.chan: Jajajaja estaba pensando algo así XD... pero creo que varias me matarían si en pleno lemmon apareciera Aizawa... "Haslo así, muevete así... Te conté de como yo...?".

yumi fuzuzawa: pues... me gustó ésa idea... Creo que Gaku es lindo y cada vez me encariño más con este personaje... Snif... Ahora entiendo porqué Kai lo ama tanto!


	13. Descubriendo América part 2

Capítulo 13:

**Descubriendo América (Part II) **

_El maestro..._

Recuerdo que ambos nos quedamos mirándonos. En verdad, estaba ahogándome en vergüenza, pero asentí. Es que me sentía tonto e inexperto y supuse que Kai preferiría alguien que no fuese así.  
-Bien. No sé como llevarán este tema, aún que ni creo que Kai quiera ser Uke.  
-¿Uke?  
-Es algo que no tiene mucha importancia. Uke es el que toma el lugar de la mujer.  
-¿Osea que le tendría que cocinar y esas cosas?  
-No... no exactamente. Pero es algo que no tiene importancia ahora.  
-Ajá.  
-Primero que nada...- Aizawa comenzó a hablar como si fuese algo normal... por mi parte, estaba a punto de salir corriendo y enterrarme en un pozo.  
Agradecía de corazón su ayuda... pero no era lo que buscaba. Una vez más me encontré desolado... y entonces, acudí a la única persona que me podría ayudar.

-Vuélveme a decir para qué estás aquí...- me preguntó Sora, intentando caer en lo que yo le pedía.  
-Es que necesito que me aconseje sobre el sexo- le pedí en el mejor tono que pude. No me sentía incómodo, por el contrario, supuse que Sora Senpai se sentiría peor, más luego de saber que Matsuri no había mantenido la boca cerrada.  
-¿Y por qué me buscas a mi?  
-No es a tí- reí-, sino a Yoru, él debe saber. Supongo que es más habilidoso que tú.  
-¿Qué quieres decir! Además, no es de parte mía... él aparece cuando quiere.  
-Ah... ¿Y si lo llamas?  
-¡Qué no es cosa mía!  
-Esta bien... tengo una idea de todas formas...- me paré y salí. En el pasillo tuve la suerte de cruzarme con Sunao...

Era de noche, el silencio era hermoso. Perfecto. El clima no era ni cálido ni frío... de todas formas, pensaba calentarlo un poco. Me senté en la cama. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Avancé hacia la cama de alado...Sunao es de sueño pesado y por suerte, jamás me ha arruinado ninguna noche. Ran ya debe haber despertado, pero le gusta hacerse el difícil.  
Está durmiendo, debe tener frío. Se vé tan lindo. Puedo imaginar sus ojitos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Odia que lo despierte con un beso, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. El deseo que siento al verlo, no se puede comparar con nada.  
Fuí hasta su cama y lo destapé... pero no encontré a Ran... siquiera a Sunao. Dos ojos azules asomaron bajo la sábana. Me miraban curiosos.  
-Yoru-san...?- me preguntó.  
-Quién eres?  
-Siento arruinarte el encuentro- se sentó en la cama.  
-Y Ran?  
-En mi cuarto.  
-Qué hace ahí!  
-Cambiamos lugar...

-Cambiamos lugar...- le expliqué, aún que por su expresión, creí que me echaría del cuarto.  
-Hablar?  
-Sobre sexo.  
Yoru se quedó mirándome aturdido... y luego se sentó a mi lado, tomándose la cabeza.  
-Y luego nos llaman locos a nosotros... Si quieres aprender algo de sexo, lee un libro...- me aconsejó.  
-Es que... son cosas específicas.  
-Bien... mira, si quieres llevarte a una chica a la cama, conquístala y ya ¿Tanto cuesta?  
-No es una chica.  
-Bien... has lo mismo con el chico.  
-Es que ya somos pareja.  
-... ¿Y entonces que haces preguntándome cosas a mi¡Vé y pregúntaselas a tu chico¡Y devuélveme a Ran!- se pone de pié histérico.  
-Es que... me siento inexperto.  
-Ah... bien... sólo entrégate y deja que la experiencia fluya sola ¿Feliz? Dame a Ran.  
-Es que no sé que hacer.  
-¿Eres el Uke?  
-No sé.  
-Bien ¿Te da igual?  
-Ni siquiera sé bien cual es la diferencia.  
-Bien... déjame mostrarte...- de pronto, tuve a Yoru sobre mí- Hagamos una representación ¿Te parece?  
Iba a decir algo, cuando algo lo golpeó por detrás y cayó inconsciente sobre mí. Sunao apareció de entre las sombras.  
-Pervertido...- gruñía entre dientes- ¿Y qué haces tú en mi cama!  
-Es difícil de explicar.  
Le conté todo. Y él me explicó que tampoco era Sunao, sino Ran.  
-Bien... ¿Y quién es tu pareja?  
-Éso no es importante...- esquivé la respuesta.  
-Bien... por lo que veo no estás muy enterado sobre el tema. No puedo decirte mucho... sólo algunas cosas.  
-No importa... lo que sea.

Más tarde, regresé a mi casa. Estaba algo aturdido por todo. Habían cosas que no llegaba a asimilar y otras... otras que en verdad me daban miedo. Lo que más me asustó, fué el tema del dolor. O la primera vez... Pero supuse que no era tan importante. Además, quizás Kai me lo respetaría... No pedía rosas, pero sí que fuese algo especial.  
Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no pensé en otra persona.  
-Hola?- atendió el padre de Kai.  
-Hola! Soy yo.  
-Ah, Gaku-chan! Quieres hablar con Kai?  
-Puede ser?  
-Claro, pero creo que está durmiendo. Déjame ver.

Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando escuché que abríeron la puerta.  
-Kai!- me sacudió mi padre- Estás despierto?  
-Qué quieres...- gruñí.  
-Es Gaku.  
Miré el reloj.  
-Son las 3 de la mañana!- me senté- Y qué haces tú despierto! Por qué no se van a dormir!  
-No tengo sueño.  
-Dile al niño que se acueste, que es hora de que duerma...- volví a recostarme.  
Escuché que mi padre le susurraba algo al teléfono y luego, lo puso en mi oído.  
-Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- chilló Gaku desde el otro lado, prácticamente reventándome el tímpano.  
-Qué haces!- tomé el teléfono- Acaso en tu casa no duermen!  
-Salí al balcón.  
-Entonces arrójate desde ahí.  
-Kai, quiero hablar.  
-Háblale a tus peluches y déjame dormir.  
-Pero es de algo importante.  
-Qué es.  
Mi padre salió.  
-Es que... Tu quieres ser Uke o lo seré yo?  
Cuando me hizo esa pregunta, quedé atónito.  
-Es que la verdad me preocupa. Eres muy grandote para mí; lo mejor sería que tu lo fueras un tiempo, y yo de vez en cuando... Te parece?  
Por unos segundos quedé sin palabras.  
-Mira Gaku... el día que intentes hacer entrar algo por ahí, te lo arranco y luego te lo arrojo por la ventana, Te parece?  
-Kai! Pero como haremos!  
-Hacer que! No seas ridículo, vete a dormir y no molestes!  
-Eres casto? Virgen? Alguna vez lo hiciste con alguien?  
Le corté. Tenía ganas de matarlo.

Continuará...

REWs:

Aliss.chan: Jajajaja. A punto a punto... pero todavía es muy temprano, no crees? (Aizawa: pero dejalos! Ellos son jóvenes, que se expresen!) (Kijin: pero si tu los enterrumpiste!) (Aizawa: tu me pagas, yo trabajo para tí, tu escribes la líneas) (Kijin: traidor!)

yumi fukuzawa: Estoy de acuerdo! Gaku es bonito y muy tierno n/n...

PD: perdonen el retraso u.u...


	14. Feliz Cumpleaños!

Hola! Bien... y el tan esperado Lemmon cortado por Aizawa XD (bueno... Kai y Gaku me golpearán a la salida o,o...). Este capítulo no estaba terminado y no sabía como cortar el Lemmon (porque la idea inicial era que no pasase nada), así que, le pagué doble al bueno de Aizawa para esta ocasión XD (Aizawa: jeje).

Nota: Ni Sukisyo, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 12

**Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Ése día desperté de un salto. Salí de mi cuarto, prácticamente a los brincos y me senté a la mesa. Era mi cumpleaños!  
-Feliz Cumple, mi nene!- mi mamá vino y me dió un beso en la mejilla.  
-Feliz Días!- mi hermano llega luego y me dá un suave golpe en la cabeza.  
-¿Y papá?- pregunté.  
-Se fué a trabajar temprano.  
-¡Ah! Hoy saldré.  
-¿A donde?  
-Iré con Kai a algún lado.  
-¿Y qué pasó con Sora¿Ya no se ven más?  
-¡Claro que sí! Siempre que puedo lo llamo- comencé a comer con prisa.  
-Tranquilo- reía mi madre.  
Cuando levanté la mirada, me sentí culpable. Toda mi familia me miraba, sin saber en verdad que me tenía tan contento. Lo cierto, era que estaba traicionando sus principios y las reglas bajo las que me criaron. Mi padre se suicidaría si se enteraba de con quien estaba saliendo; mi hermano no tendría una reacción muy diferente y mi madre, de seguro intentaría ver primero que pasa con mis sentimientos.  
Pero por otra parte, mi hermano era el favorito, el más perfecto, el único, el que jamás se equivocaba. Y yo era el atolondrado, el infantil, el inmaduro, el ingenuo... No era lo esperaban.  
-¿Estás bien?- mi madre notó mi cambio de ánimo. Asentí y terminé de comer con mayor tranquilidad. Más tarde recibí los regalos y fui a lo de Kai.  
-Gaku!- me recibió su padre y me hizo pasar- Que raro, hoy caíste de sorpresa- se dirigió a la cocina.  
-Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños- dije animado, pero no tanto como debería.  
-A sí? No te ves muy feliz.  
-Es que estuve pensando unas cosas.  
-¿Sobre tu y Kai?  
-No, sobre mi familia.  
-Qué pasa? Acaso no les has dicho?- fué hacia mí, trayendo dos vasos de agua fría. Me ofreció uno.  
-No, tampoco sé si decírselo- tomé el baso.  
Aizawa se sentó en la mesa, invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Me senté a su lado y me quedé en silencio.  
-Entiendo tu situación. Pero por una parte, si bien puede ser difícil enfrentar esto, también tarde o temprano se darán cuenta o lo sospecharán. Te sugiero que se los digas. Si quieres, organizamos una salida todos juntos, para que nos conozcamos ¿Qué te parece?  
-Es que no es tan simple... Verá... soy como la ovejita mala de la familia; no es que se avergüencen de mí, pero tampoco soy lo que esperaban.  
-Gaku, eres una muy buena persona, muy animada, compasiva, comprensible y sobre todas las cosas, puro. Creo que éso es lo único que hay que resaltar.  
-Mi padre siempre dice que soy inmaduro.  
-No... la madurez no se vé la forma de ser. Inmaduro es el que a los 30 años sigue jugando al RinRaje... (Kai: mmm...) (Kijin: Qué! A mi me faltan muchos años para los 30! Y fué hace mucho... .  
Sonreí.  
-Pero siempre se espera algo de un hijo.  
-¿Y éso que? Un hijo no es uno, es otra personita que busca crecer y ser él mismo, no lo que los demás le digan. Eres libre de ser como te guste, siempre y cuando, no dañes a los demás.  
-¿Y usted cree que yo estoy bien así?  
-No es algo que yo deba contestar, Eres feliz siendo tu?  
-Sí.  
-Tema solucionado. Ahora, sobre el tema de decirle o no a tu familia... pues, espera hasta que te sientas listo y buscar el momento indicado. Pero porqué nos estamos preocupando si es tu cumpleaños! Vamos, voy a despertar a Kai y salgamos a algún lado. O los dejo solos?  
-¡No!- me puse de pié- ¡Venga con nosotros!

Yo estaba durmiendo profundamente, tranquilamente... estaba muy cómodo en mi cama, con la persiana cerrada, pero que dejaba entrar un viento hermoso, con la puerta abierta. Si bien recuerdo estaba soñando un sueño de esos en los que no quieres despertar por nada del Mundo.  
Esta yo solo, sin nadie, en un inmenso laboratorio, lleno de cosas raras. Estaba trabajando, estudiando a gusto, como a mi me gusta, sin nadie que sugiera, ni pregunte, ni toque, ni moleste... Sin bocotas absurdas, que dicen tonterías y discuten por cosas sin sentido alguno, como si los ángeles tienen botas flotantes, para cuando las nubes se esfuman.  
Iba a bertir el contenido de una pipeta en uno de los frascos... cuando la pipeta me dice algo.  
-Kai... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Gaku.  
Entonces desperté y encontré a mi padre, hablándome.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora...?- gruñí, arrastrando las palabras.  
-Gaku ya tiene 18 años!  
-Lo felicito, como pasa el tiempo... como crecen los nenes- giro sobre mí, hasta darle la espalda-. Chau.  
-Arriba.  
-Afuera.  
Entonces escuché que Gaku entraba a mi cuarto y susurraba algo, ambos reían y luego... un baldazo de agua helada me cayó encima.  
Me senté en la cama de golpe, con miles de palabras en mi garganta y no de las buenas. Gaku y mi padre salieron corriendo cuando salí de la cama. Los corrí escaleras abajo, al primero que cazé fué a mi padre. Comenzamos a forcejear, no sabía si golpearlo, gritarle o sólo dejarlo e ir por Gaku y arrojar al chico por la ventana. Mi padre se hecho hacia delante y me abrazó, como un boxeador, pero no para que no lo golpeara, lo que hizo, fué arrojarme al suelo y comenzar a hacerme cosquillas. Odio éso, lo aborrezco. Me crispa los nervios. Mi desesperación era tal que daba patadas y golpes al aire, intentando liberarme. Luego de unos segundos me dejó y salió corriendo, hasta encerrarse en la cocina.  
-Te comportas como un mocoso!- le grité, embistiendo la puerta.  
-Y tú como un viejo cascarrabias!  
Entonces escuché la risa de Gaku. Me detuve y lo miré, a lo que instantáneamente salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Dejé a mi padre y lo seguí a él. Gaku corrió y se encerró en el baño, pero llegué antes de que cerrase la puerta.  
Impulsivamente se escondió en la ducha. Lo acorralé y giré la manija.  
-No, no, no!- se quejaba a carcajadas.  
Le sonreí satisfecho, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Gaku también estaba agitado y me sonreía de tal forma, que sus colmillos sobresalían más de lo normal.  
-Si me ayudas a traer a mi padre aquí, te perdono.  
-Esta bien, pero a cambio, yo pido un beso, porque me estás pidiendo que traicione a mi cómplice.  
Obviamente abrí mi boca para negarme. Pero entonces, aquella imagen pudo más que yo. El agua caía por su cuerpo, su cabello estaba sobre su cara y aún respiraba algo agitado. Su remera estaba pegada y se transparentaba su piel rosada. Si hubo alguna vez donde lo deseé en verdad... fué esa vez. Gaku entreabrió los labios... me parecieron irresistibles y entonces lo besé. Nuestros labios se rozaron y aquel pequeñisimo roce, despertó mis instintos. Ambos abrimos nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo y con tal deseo que aquello pareció muy poco. Pensé que Gaku retrocedería, cuando el beso terminó, en su mirada, estaba otra vez esa estúpida pregunta sobre que seguía... pero no estaba en condiciones de explicar nada; lo acorralé contra la pared, mientras el agua seguía empapándonos.

Yo aún no sabía que hacer, me sentía torpe, ingenuo. Un cordero a punto de ser devorado por un lobo. Aquella idea estremeció mi cuerpo. Pero Kai no me dió tiempo a decidir nada, me acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarme el cuello; mientras con una mano me sostenía, con la otra me acariciaba bajo la remera. Los gemidos salían involuntariamente, pero Kai parecía disfrutarlos. Sin embargo, él estaba silencioso y aquello me incomodó un poco. Pero leves mordidas en el cuello despejaron mi mente, que quedó en blanco y se entregó al placer.

Sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco, era una desesperación escuchar más y más. Le fuí subiendo la remera, hasta llegar a sus pezones y comencé a acariciarlos, mientras iba bajando por un camino de besos, lamidas y mordidas, que lo hacían temblar; estaba tan excitado, que sus piernas temblaban y en cualquier momento, perderían fuerza.  
Bien... no se me podía culpar... en el tiempo de nuestras relación, sólo habíamos tenido uno y más este dos... además... bueno... imagínatelo todo mojado bajo la lluvia cálida de la ducha y agitado, mientras te mira con inocencia... te puede dar ternura... pero no soy facial de enternecer.  
Comencé a bajar... ni yo me reconocía, algo que en otra situación me hubiera parecido sucio, ahora era una necesidad. Me arrodillé como pude, no había mucho lugar.

Cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi entrepierna, al principio me sentí culpable, pero luego, cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre mi miembro, mis piernas pidieron fuerza, al tiempo que mis gemidos se volvían suaves gritos. Casi caigo, pero Kai me sostuvo con un brazo. Lentamente me deslicé a lo largo de la bañera y entonces pudimos quedar cómodos. Abrí más mis piernas y entonces Kai subió, tomándome de la cadera. Nuestras miradas se clavaron, iba a pasar... iba a tomarme. Yo jadeaba en mi lugar, lo deseaba y sólo éso ocupaba mi mente en ese momento.

Todo lo demás había quedado en la nada... lo tenía debajo mío, sumiso a lo que yo exigiese. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mí.  
Le fuí desabrochando el pantalón y a cada momento que se acercaba, podía sentir como su cuerpo lo iba deseando más y más.  
-Kai...- me susurró- Kai.  
Se estaba poniendo ansioso. Ambos nos vimos con deseo, estaba a punto de entrar, sólo rozando, jugando un poco para hacerlo sufrir... cuando.  
-Kai... ¿Quieren comer algo?- pregunta mi padre desde la puerta del baño.  
Yo lo miré con ganas de comérmelo vivo a él (Nagase: ósea de matarlo...) (Kijin: A no sé... tu saltaste por nada.  
-Y la mamá de Gaku llamó...- mi padre dejó el teléfono en el borde de la bañera.  
Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno. Entonces, mi padre cerró la puerta; a pesar de todo, no había recuperado la cordura y seguí besándole el cuello, pero Gaku me detuvo.  
-Déjame hablar- me pidió.  
Yo asentí con los ojos en blanco y ambos nos arreglamos.  
-Hola?... Sí, soy yo... no, no llueve... a, sí, sí... Esta bien. Sí. Bien... Yo también te quiero- cortó-. Tengo que irme.  
-Lo siento...- me disculpé- no quise.  
-No pasó nada- me sonrió.  
-No... no quiero... yo... no me gusta esto... ya no vuelvas a buscar...- le dije con firmeza.  
-Tú me besaste...- Gaku me trataba de una forma algo fría, era la frustración, así que, no hice nada.  
Gaku me sonrió una vez más y luego se fué, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Más tarde bajé.  
-Aizawa... esto se está saliendo de control...- dije a mi padre, quien estaba poniendo la mesa para comer.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo.  
-Qué tiene de malo?  
-Sabes bien lo que pienso de todo esto.  
-Kai... Creo que deberíamos hablar un poco del tema.  
-No, no hay nada de que hablar, porque no pasará nada.  
-Ya verás como sí.  
-Déjame en paz!- gruñí.  
-Gaku te gusta. Lo sé.  
-Basta.  
-El chico te seguiría aún si lo dejaras. No lo quieres para el sexo y aborreces que te estén encima... Entonces, para qué estás con él? (Kijin: Si! Para qué, Eh!) (Nagase: no empieces!)

Cantinuará...

Kijin: Bien, creo que me estoy pasando de Lemmon con este fic... esta no era mi idea principal o,o... pero haber que se hace XD. Y para las fans de los Lemmon (Sí, sí, para tí también mi lindo Aizawa) (Aizawa: Chiii), ya pronto habrá uno completo XD.  
Aizawa: pero los Lemmon son una parte importante del fic o,o.  
Kijin: XD.  
Aizawa: entonces, quería pedirte un favor.  
Kijin: ni lo pienses... Nanami queda fuera del fic, por el momento.  
Aizawa: eres mala.  
Kijin: Cállese!  
Kai: cállense los dos... sarta de pervertidos.  
Kijin: Habla el que ató a Gaku a su cama?  
Kai (o/o): Sucia... Qué clase de juegos juegas tú!  
Kijin: Sukisyo... .  
Kai: te odio.  
Kijin: cállate o subo esas imágenes a la página.  
Kai: Snif... no tengo ni pribacidad!  
Aizawa: Bueno... el balcón no es lugar para tener sexo.  
Kai: Deja de espiarme!  
Aizawa: Estaban enfrente de mi ventana!  
Kai: La única ventana que da al balcón en la de mi cuarto!  
Aizawa: yo pago la casa, así que es mi ventana.  
Kai: lo que dices no tiene sentido! -  
Aizawa: Es mía!  
Kijin: ... Hasta la próxima... n.nUu

REWs:

princess yasami: hola! Claro, agrega mi e-mail: SenninKai, es de hotmail! Si quieres, puedo escribirte un fic, dame los personajes que quieras que aparezcan, las parejas y todos lo demás que gustes nn. Deja todo el Rew o escribeme nn.

aliss.chan: bueno... XD, Aizawa sigue asiendo de las suyas, que puedo decir? Lo adoro! No me maten! Lo siento! Pero es lindo y... bueno... no tanto o,o...

yumi fukuzawa: jajajaja la verdad, me lo imagino así, de esos que sueña algo lindo y te llama a la hora que sea para contartelo n/n, pobresito... bueno, pero ya le daremos una alegría o,o.


	15. Curiosidades

Capítulo 15

**Curiosidades**

Había pasado otro mes, desde la última vez que Kai y yo estuvimos tan cerca de algo. Lo que siguió, sólo fueron encuentros pequeños, besos, nada más... Kai parecía estarme huyendo.  
Ése día, fuí a la casa de Kai, como siempre hacía. Justo en ese momento, Aizawa estaba saliendo, pero ni siquiera me vió; aproveché para entrar, un tiempo antes, había conseguido un juego de llaves. Entré, sigiloso, y me escabullí por la casa. Al asomarme a la cocina, lo encontré a Kai, preparándose algo para comer. Me paré a su lado y lo miré. Kai dió un sobresalto y luego frunció el ceño.  
-Qué haces aquí?  
Sonreí y le mostré las llaves. Kai me las quitó y se las guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, luego tomó su plato y salió de la cocina. Entre risas, corrí tras él y le di una palmada, haciendo sonar las llaves dentro de su pantalón. Kai se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia mí, mirándome sorprendido. Sonreí y le dí otras palmadas más suaves.  
-Son como campanillas- reí.  
Kai sostuvo el plato con una sola mano y con la mano ahora libre, me dió un empujón al brazo.  
-Basta- gruñó y siguió, subiendo las escaleras.  
Pero no me detuve y volví a hacerlo. Escuché que Kai seguía gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja. Cuando terminaba de subir, le dí un fuerte pellizco. Kai ahogó un grito; esta vez, intentó hacerme a un lado, pero lo esquivé, sin embargo, yo aún estaba sobre las escaleras y perdí el equilibrio, terminando por caer.  
Golpeé con fuerza con los escalones, que para mi suerte, estaban alfombrados. Cuando llegué al final, mi cabeza estaba confusa, aún que había sido un susto y nada más, iba a comenzar a reír, cuando escuché que el plato de Kai cayó al suelo y él bajaba corriendo. Relajé el rostro lo más que pude, para no sonreír y me hice el desmayado.  
-Gaku!- fué hasta mí y se agachó.  
Sentí que corrió los cabellos en mi rostros y que me sacudía. Me vió la cabeza, por si me había golpeado feo y luego me alzo en vilo. En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta, a lo que Kai huyó hacia arriba.  
-Kai?- preguntó Aizawa.  
No hubo respuesta. Me llevó a su cuarto y me dejó en la cama.  
-Qué paso?- el padre lo siguió.  
-Se cayó...- respondió de mala forma.  
-Cómo!  
Aizawa volvió a revisarme. Pero lo que había sido una broma, terminó mal. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir sueño y cuando quise darme cuenta, había quedado dormido.

Cuando desperté, tenía un paño frío en la frente. Mi vista estaba nublada, tardé un poco en recuperarla. Volví a cerrar los ojos, cuando escuché que alguien entró. El chillido de la puerta pareció una explosión. Quitó el paño frío y con suavidad me corrió los cabellos, luego puso otro trapo húmedo en mi frente. Abrí los ojos, al sentir que se sentaba a mi lado; encontré a Kai, mirándome preocupado.  
-Hola- dije sonriendo, él obviamente no me devolvió la mueca.  
-Kai?- lo llamó su padre- Ah! ya despertaste- me recibió luego- ¿Ya estas bien?  
Asentí.  
-Bien. Me alegro. Venía a decirles que ya me voy. Nos vemos después, quédate lo más que puedas hoy, Gaku, no valla a ser que te vuelvas a desmayar.  
-Gracias- sonreí.  
El padre de Kai se fué y quedamos los dos solos.  
-Voy a ver que hay para comer- me dijo Kai.  
-Te acompaño.  
-No, espérame aquí ¿Quieres pasar al cuarto de mi padre? la cama es más cómoda y hay más aire.  
-De acuerdo.  
Me puse de pie, podía sentir la mirada de Kai siguiendome, cuidando cada movimiento que yo hacía. Me sentía en el cielo, podía fingir que tropezaba y lo tendría encima, asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien.  
Kai era una persona que prefería estar solo y no le gustaba mucho que le estuviesen encima o que le exigiesen atención, por éso no lo hacía y creo que fué lo que evitó que me haya arrojado por la ventana. Tuve que aprender mucho sobre él, era alguien que no decía las cosas, era alguien que le gustaba que lo descubriesen por si solos. Quizás era su forma de llamar la atención o timidez, quizás, sólo no advirtió que debía decirme que le gustaba y que no.  
Igual, puede arreglarme. Sentía que lo amaba más que nunca. Me sentía el centro del Mundo, de su Mundo y era algo maravilloso.

Lo admito... estaba preocupado por el chico. Y mucho. e podría haber muerto a mi lado, por suerte no fué nada, pero ésa sola idea me horrorizaba. Estuve a punto de perderlo y fué la sensación me horrible del Mundo.  
Lo dejé en el cuarto de mi padre y después a la cocina. Ese día dejé de lado la medicación que le habíamos estado dando. Hice lo que pude... no había nada, sólo algunas cosas y en mínimas cantidades... ¿Qué le cuesta ir al mercado!  
Cuando regresé, Gaku devoró lo que le di e incluso, robó bastante de mi plato.  
-Muchas gracias!- me dijo, dejando su plato en el piso.  
-Quieres algo más?  
-Uhm... si, un beso puede ser?- me preguntó.  
-No.  
-Kai ¿Podemos hablar bien?

-Kai ¿Podemos hablar bien?- le pregunté.  
Ya que estaba tan bueno, quería aprovecharlo.  
-Yo siempre hablo bien... son mi pare y tu quienes no lo hacen.  
-Pero ahora es importante para mi.  
Le hablaba tranquilo y serio, aún que me costaba un poco. No estaba nervioso, sólo sentía que debía encontrar las palabras correctas.  
-Esta bien...- suspiró- pero nada de nubes de queso o preguntas tontas.  
-Promete que no te enojaras... por favor- pude ver que los ojos de Kai me observaban con curiosidad.  
-Lo prometo.  
-También, que no vas a reírte.  
Ahí tuve toda su atención y supe que iba a escucharme e intentar conservar la calma.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Primero... no te ofendas... Pero alguna vez... lo hiciste?  
Frunció el ceño casi de inmediato. Iba a abrir la boca para gritarme algo, cuando dejó escapar un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado.  
-No voy a contestar éso.  
-No, Verdad?  
-Es que.  
-No importa- lo interrumpí-, de todas formas... no hubiera sido con un hombre. Alguna vez deseaste a alguien, pero no pudiste tenerlo?  
-Sí- le estaban molestado mis preguntas, pero en el fondo sabía que no las preguntaba por simple curiosidad.  
-Y por qué no lo pudiste tener?  
-No recuerdo... sólo lo dejé pasar.  
-Y si volvieses a desear a alguien... a otra persona que no fuera yo... Lo harías?  
Kai se tomó un momento para responder.  
-No sé...- hizo una pausa- Estoy muy confundido sobre algunas cosas.  
-Y por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?  
-Por nada en especial... Sólo no lo siento correcto.  
-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?  
Seguía haciéndome preguntas. Tenía ganas de irme. Pero no sé... algo me lo impedía. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, tanto, que sólo reaccioné al sentir una mano que se escabullía sobre la ropa, caminando por la entrepierna. Al girar la cabeza hacia Gaku, me lo encontré frente a frente.  
-Basta- le gruñí, pero él me lamió los labios.  
Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina... Luego me besó, intenté quitármelo de encima, pero se aferró como una garrapata. Comenzó a bajar por el pecho, desabotonándome la camisa. Al sentir sus manos desabrochar mi pantalón, ya no pude seguir resistiéndome.

Fin.  
Kai: al fin! Si, te adoro! (besa a Kijin)  
Kijin: o,o... mentira, continúa... pero la táctica me funcionó! .

Continuará.

Kijin: este capítulo me hizo pensar mucho... de hecho, hace unos días, tuve una rara conversación con una amiga (que aprovecho para saludar!) y me dejó una duda... ¿Quién cambiaba los pañales de Kai Nagase!  
Kai: Es una campaña, no? "Dejemos mal parado a Kai en todos los capítulos"  
Aizawa, Sacho del Club: o,o Len, Bucho del Club: n.n Kai: qué hace él aquí! sácalo, sácalo ya!  
Kijin: de acuerdo... de acuerdo (jajaja para colmo, justo en este momento estoy escuchando el Single de Kai XDDD, que por cierto, Kai dice una frase que me encanta.  
Gaku, Fan del Club: o,o... qué?  
Kijin: en fin... De paso, haber que opinan las lectoras... Pero imaginan a Aizawa (no el de este fic... que ya es un desastre XD) llevando al nene al jardín y jugando a los juegos con los nenes XD? O haciéndole el disfraz para el acto del colegio o,o? o haciendo las compras.  
Cuando con mi amiga preguntamos lo de los pañales... salió la rara imagen de Aizawa llamado a Nanami a las 3 de la mañana, para que viniera a cambiarlo él o,o... entre otras cosas una tanto sucias XD... donde me hago cargo de muchas XD... pero también, noté en el anime... que el pobre Kai tenía muy lavada la cabeza cuando niño... y no le entendí un pomo lo que hablaba... o,o (no sé si lo tradujeron mal o el nene tiene tanto bombo en la cabeza que dice incoherencias). Bien... no es la primera vez... cuando encerró a Sora, dijo algo del estudio y de que se había portado mal... no le encontré mucho sentido... Después, cuando intentó chamullar a Gaku... de una palabrerío, llegó a un "poema" y después a hablarle de los dedos... para enseguida susurrarle muy sensualmente al oído: "te tengo que pedir un favor"... yo creo que es esos momentos el pobre de Gaku pensaba "Que me pida lo que quiera" o "que me pida un beso" o "o que me pida que me quite la ropa" y unos tantos "que me pida"... ustedes que creen! o,o Gaku: mejor no digo o,o.  
Kijin: je je je...

Por cierto, la frase; el en el CD hace un monólogo, donde dice algo como "Y entonces él llevo y rompió el cristal" o "Él rompió el cristal/hielo que había en mi"... bueno, también cuenta una historia... jajajajajaja adoro cuando hace las voces y las exageraciones XD.

REWs:

Satouri sama: que gusto! Estaba con dudas de poner lo de la pipeta. o,o Por qué tanto por lo del teléfono!

yumi fukuzawa: aquí esta!


	16. Inocencias Perdidas

Capítulo 16

**Inocencias perdidas**

No sabía que me pasaba, me encontraba descontrolado; era una mezcla de bronca, con deseo, con negligencia... sólo sabía que no me podía detener. Y ahí fué cuando la bronca tomó fuerza.  
Me arqueé sobre mí, aquellas sensaciones eran únicas e inexplicable.  
-Quiero escucharte gemir...- separó su boca un momento, para decir aquello.  
¿Por qué lo hacia? Si le puse bien en claro que no quería, que no quería nada de eso! Pero me ignoró, miles de veces, los besos no son nada, pero cuando pasó ese límite, fueron una, dos, tres... la cosa se fué acumulando, hasta que ya no pude manejarlo.  
-Quiero que me tomes...- me susurró al aído- Quiero ser solo tuyo.  
Aquellas palabras y el susurro en mi oreja... la situación, la bronca, el deseo... ¿Cómo tantas cosas pueden mezclarse?  
Gaku se recostó boca abajo, mirándome, como rogando.  
-Por favor.  
Apreté mis dientes, algo me decía que no, pero otra parte me gritaba que si. Lo tomé con un brazo de la cadera y lo levante. Gaku comenzó a respirar más agitado, sentí su corazón acelerarse, jadeaba.

Iba a pasar... era seguro. Estaba nervioso, que se sentiría? Que sería...? Estaba yendo en contra de lo que dicta la naturaleza... y no me importaba. Lo deseaba, hacia tanto que esperaba aquello. No sólo hacerlo... quería estar con Kai, besarlo, pasarla bien. Pero sentía que todo éso era una simple fantasía pasajera, que en cualquier momento, terminaría por desvanecerse; pero sentía que si pasaba, que si lo hacíamos, estaríamos unidos por siempre.

No esperé a nada más para entrar. Lo hice de una embestida y así lo continué... ahora siento remordimientos por aquello, fuí algo más que brusco, lo sé, lo admito. Él intentó huir, se lanzó hacia delante, en verdad parecía estar sufriendo... pero yo lo agarré con más fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia atrás... ya no gemía, sólo dejaba escapar unos sonidos ahogados. Lo tomé con fuerza de los cabello y le giré la cabeza lo más que pude, para luego inclinarme sobre su oído y decirle con gusto:  
-Esto es lo que quería, verdad? Esto querías?  
Gaku me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el dolor y aún así me respondió con una sonrisa:  
-Sí...- y luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Sí...- le respondí, pero el dolor no me dejó decirle nada más. Quería recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba y quería y lo feliz que estaba... pero el dolor me dejó sin palabras.  
Cuando lo sentí dentro... fué maravilloso, pero a aquella sensación, la acompañó el dolor. Luego, este siguió y el placer se desvaneció.  
Pasados unos segundos, el peso de Kai debilitó mis piernas; entonces, lo escuché gemir... al fin había conseguido lo que quería... advertí que había llegado a su punto máximo y terminado por correrse, su cuerpo se relajó y se dejó caer completamente sobre mi, terminándome por aplastar contra el colchón y él... pero a pesar de todo, él siguió embistiéndome. Kai no había perdido fuerzas y me sacudía, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, cuando el placer llegó de repente...y esta vez, los dos acabamos al mismo tiempo, pero Kai tampoco se vio satisfecho o.o y siguió... pero esta vez el dolor superó mis límites.  
-Kai... Kai...- intentaba calmarlo, pero no me escuchaba...- Por favor... duele.  
Más lágrimas caían... pero esta vez no de dolor, sino miedo... si seguía así, terminaría por lastimarme. Y por tercera vez en la noche... Kai llegó a su punto...

Sólo recuerdo que a la tercera vez de sentir el orgasmo, ya no pude seguir. Me separé de Gaku y me dejé caer a su lado; ambos respirando agitados, húmedos en sudor... Creo que jamás me había cansado tanto... El sueño llegó casi de inmediato... Gaku me estaba hablando... pero yo escuchaba entre sueños, no controlaba lo que decía... no pude mantener mis ojos habientes. Caí dormido.

Pasados unos minutos, el dolor siguió, pero ya estaba más tranquilo.  
-Eres multiorgasmico... Sabias?- le dije riendo, aún que muy débilmente.  
-Um...- me respondió.  
-Te amo...- se lo dije por primera vez... estaba feliz, saqué valor para hacerlo.  
Pero no hubo respuesta. Giré sobre mí, para verlo al rostro... pero él ya estaba dormido.

Yo había llegado hacía... no mucho. Escuché ruidos extraños y busqué a Kai, pero no lo encontré... Era raro que mi hijo se ausentase a tal hora... Pero entonces, advertí que los rudos habían venido de mi cuarto... Abrí la puerta y los encontré a Gaku y a Kai dormidos... Suspiré intentando contener el enojo... Los jóvenes son muy apasionados... me dije, de seguro ellos se tentaron de meterse en el cuarto ajeno... siempre pasa, además, una cama doble es más cómoda... Pero de todas formas, Kai ya era adulto, él no tenía perdón, sabía que me estaba faltando el respeto al meterse en mi cama.  
Pero algo más me preocupó... el fuerte olor a sangre. De haber sido más impulsivo, hubiera tomado a Gaku y corrido a un médico, pero todo parecía bajo control. Sin embargo, no podía permitir aquello... éso le pasó a Kai por ignorarme, había lastimado al chico y mi hijo se lo merecía, pero no Gaku.  
Sacudí un poco a Kai, pero este no despertó... así que, sólo tomé una sábana y los tapé.  
Gaku si abrió sus ojos.  
-Estás bien?  
El chico se paralizó al verme.  
-No pasa nada- le dije, sentía pena por él-. Sigue durmiendo, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo.  
Él asintió... pero estaba avergonzado.  
Salí del cuarto y el teléfono sonó un par de veces.  
-Hola?  
-Kai-kun?- respondieron del otro lado.  
-No, el padre.  
-Ahh! Qué tal, soy la madre de Gaku!

Continuará... (Aizawa: ja ja ja)

REWs:

Aliss.chan: Todas estan deseosas del Lemmon jajajaja.

Satouri-sama: jejeje, nop, no era tu imaginación.


	17. Al Despertar

Hola! Bien, para las fan de la bocota de Aizawa, este es su capítulo! Se lo dedico a ustedes! (Kai: no tienes que festejarlo!). Jejeje ahora sí se manda una grande... ¿Se imaginan que puede pasar cuando Aizawa responde el teléfono y es la madre de Gaku? 

Capítulo 17

**Al despertar**

Salí del cuarto de mi padre, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido. Pero encontré al mismo, sentado en la mesa del comedor, leyendo el diario... éso significaba que estaba molesto.  
-Kai...- me llamo- Lo pasaste bien anoche?- me preguntó con sarcasmo- Tuve que dormir en tu cama... ahora entiendo porqué estas siempre contracturado. Por cierto, la madre del chico llamó anoche... después, tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria. Ahora date un baño y vístete, estás llegando tarde a tus clases.  
Odio... odio cuando me trata como a un niño! Y que le importan mis clases! Yo voy a trabajar a la escuela, no él --...

Después de un día de trabajo, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi casa, comer y dormir... Pero ni bien abrí la puerta, encontré a Gaku, sentado en la sala, llorando. No tenía ganas de más problemas... de seguro, había sido mi padre que lo había sermoneado. Ni siquiera saludé, sólo seguí de largo y me encerré a mi pieza.

Al ver a Kai entrar, sentí un gran alivio. Aizawa-san estaba en la cocina, preparándome algo para comer... tantas cosas malas... al fin una buena... Pero Kai sólo entró y siguió de largo. Esperé a escuchar la puerta de su cuarto, para desbordarme en lágrimas. Sabía que me había visto, que me había notado... Entonces, si solamente me había usado y ahora no le importaba más... o quizás... Me había tomando por un cualquiera! Qué había hecho? Cómo pude ser tan tonto?  
-Gaku?- el señor Aizawa regresó y me vió llorando desesperado, tomándome la cabeza- Qué pasa Gaku?- se inclinó junto a mi.  
-Kai... ahora me está ignorando.  
Aizawa frunció el ceño, furioso y subió al cuarto de Kai.

Cada escalón era una gota de enojo... Kai estaba irreconocible... ése no era mi hijo! Él si enfrenta las cosas, no las hace a un lado y se larga, como si no tuviese nada que ver.  
Pero al entrar al cuarto, todo se congeló... Kai había llegado y tirado al suelo su delantal y zapatos, algo que jamás hacía. Ya sé, ya sé, es una bobada, pero como padre, cosas así te preocupan.  
-Kai?- él estaba tirado en su cama, boca abajo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos- Estás llorando?  
Negó con la cabeza. Entonces me senté a su lado.  
-Mejor baja...- dije con más calma- Gaku está llorando.  
-Me duele la cabeza... hoy tuve clases con los del primer año... Crees que es fácil aguantar los gritos de esos mocosos? Y encima me vas a hacer aguantar los llantos de otro?  
Pensé unos segundos mi respuesta. Simplemente no podía comenzar a gritar y a retarlo, Gaku estaba abajo y no le haría bien, ya había sido suficientemente dañado.  
-No sé que te está pasando... estas muy raro... estas tomando actitudes de un niño chiquito... Y lo de anoche, me pareció una falta de respeto total hacia mi. Ven abajo, quiero hablar contigo y Gaku.  
-Después.  
-Ahora- le dí un tirón de pelo y salí del cuarto. Detrás, llegó de inmediato Kai, calzándose.  
Pero cuando bajamos, Gaku se había ido y lo único que dejó, fué una nota que decía "Perdón.  
-Voy a mi cuarto.  
-No- lo frené y me le planté delante-. Tenemos que hablar.  
-No ves que se fué? Ya está... no volverá a llamar, ni a molestar.  
Aquello ya no lo toleré. Por primera vez en sus 25 años, le dí un golpe tal, que sus anteojos cayeron al suelo. Kai se quedó perplejo... su labio sangraba.  
-Ése chico te dió algo muy preciado para él. No me importa si lo amas o no, anoche tomaste éso que te ofreció y ahora merece que se lo valores- supe por la expresión de Kai, que no me estaba entendiendo muy bien... Entonces lo tomé con fuerza del brazo y lo llevé a mi cuarto-. No limpié nada por dos razones, una, no iba a avergonzar al chico enfrente suyo, dos, sabía que algo no andaba bien.  
Kai se quedó mirando la nada. El concentrado olor a sangre, le hizo suponer que no tenía que mirar, pero lo tomé de la barbilla y lo obligué a ver la cama.  
Las sabanas, sucias de sudor, entre otras cosas, que no van al caso (Kijin: no me trate así a las lectoras/res) (Aizawa: bueno, bueno) (Kijin: Sh, calladito!), había sangre.  
-Yo...- Kai simplemente no tenía palabras.  
-Y no es lo único... anoche la madre de Gaku llamó... no estaba enterado de que ella no sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo; bueno, en realidad me olvidé... o pensé que Gaku ya le había dicho.  
-Se lo dijiste?  
-Por qué crees que Gaku estaba así?

"El teléfono sonó un par de veces. Decidí atender.  
-Hola?  
-Kai-kun?- preguntó una mujer. Supuse que era alguien del colegio.  
-No, el padre.  
-Ah! El padre, mucho gusto! Yo soy la madre de Gaku. Estaría mi hijo por ahí?  
-Su hijo está dormido.  
-Dormido! Pero dijo que iba a estudiar.  
Oh... odio ser tan abierto en esos temas... cometí una gran gran muy gran equivocación.  
-Pero usted sabe como son los jóvenes de hoy en día!- dije divertido- El sexo está antes que el trabajo...- y ahí, hice lo que a Kai tanto molesta... abrí mi bocota- Gaku es un chico muy energético, de seguro me lo cansó mucho a Kai y mire que entré a mi pieza, donde están dormidos y él no despertó; éso que Kai tiene sueño ligero.  
-Perdón! Qué insinúa!  
-Yo? Nada! Por favor, hace ya unos meses que están saliendo. No me diga que va a molestarle de que tengan sexo! Es más, ellos tardaron bastante, a mi parecer. Pero la entiendo... Kai tiene 25 años y Gaku sólo 18... Pero no se preocupe, Kai es un buen chico.  
-Mi hijo... está saliendo con su hijo...?- la voz de la madre se esfumó y a continuación, escuché caer el teléfono... supuse que se había desmayado... por lo que deduje... que había metido la pata..."

Continuará...

REWs:

Aliss.chan: jejejeje mi plan está funsionando! Todas están empezando a odiar a Kai, lo que me convertirá en su única fan y por lo tanto... no tendrá más opción que irse conmigo... digo n.n, me da gusto que protejas a Gaku...todas deverían hacerlo. Y sí, es que mejoré la paga de Aizawa o,o. (Aizawa: ya era hora...)

yumi fukuzawa: la verdad, yo a Kai no lo veo muy delicado que digamos o,o...me da gusto que el fic siga gustando.

Tisga03: es bueno ver una cara nueva por aquí! Y una más que está del lado de Gaku, éso es mejor! (Kai: Te odio Kijin, te odio...)


	18. Búsqueda

Capítulo 18

**Busqueda!**

Me sentía culpable... muy culpable, supogo que éso fué lo que me llevó a ir. No dabía donde encontrar a Gaku... en la escuela... en la plaza... supuse que luego de lo que mi padre dijo, Gaku no se aparecería por su casa.  
Entonces recordé a su amigo... Sora. Ya que todos habían terminado las clases, dudaba mucho que estuviesen en el Instituto... de seguro, ellos estaban con... Nanami.  
Fuí a la casa de Nanami, su dirección estaba en una de las agendas de mi padre. A pesar de todo lo malo ocurrido... supuse que Nanami seguía siendo igual de comprensivo... aún que al enterarse de que Aizawa era mi padre, se mostró más distante.  
No sabría decir si es que Nanami tiene mala memoria o es miope... la cosa es que no me reconoció, ni siquiera notó el parecido con mi padre... El primer día, él se acercó a mi y me saludó y luego, compartimos un desayuno... yo lo acepté, después de todo, era una buena forma de no tener problemas futuros.  
Iba a tocar el portero electrico, pero supuse que si me escuchaba, no bajaría. Esperé a que alguien me dejase pasar. Al llegar frente al departamento de Nanami, dudé en tocar o no. Si su novio estaba y era uno de sus malos días, de seguro, no sería un buen final para mí.  
Nanami abrió la puerta:  
-Sí?- entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- Nagase Kai!- retrocedió.  
-Tranquilo...- le pedí, pero Nanami parecía a punto de gritar.  
-Qué quieres?  
-No exageres... vengo a buscar a alguien.  
-Matsuri y Sunao salieron! Y Sora no va a recibirte bien- se paró recto, frente a mi-. Mejor vete, antes de que Shinchirou vuelva.  
-Por favor...- aquello debió sonar algo más que rogativo, porque Nanami sedió.  
-Qué pasa? Acaso... a tu padre le ocurrió algo?  
-No.  
Nanami suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.  
-Adelante... pero procura decirme que pasa antes de que llegue Shinchirou.  
-Es Gaku...- dije, ridiendome del orgullo. Entré y me senté en el sillón.  
-Gaku?  
-Él... me estuvo buscando un tiempo... pero yo lo eludía. Entoces, hubo un mal entendído entre nosotros y para disculparme, lo ayudé con una de sus materias... Luego... empezamos a salir... y... Gaku buscaba algo más... me buscaba y buscaba... pero no me dejé.  
-Por qué?  
-Es... es un niño.  
-Hiciste cosas peores a otros niños...- dijo con rudesa.  
-Ya sé... pero no conocía a esos niños y no eran más que conejillos de Indias... pero Gaku buscó y terminó encontrando.  
-Kai... Gaku llegó hoy por la tarde, llorando. Ahora está con Sora. Te recomiendo que te vallas y lo dejes... si él quiere darte una segunda oportunidad, ira a buscarte de nuevo. Sino, lo mejor será que lo dejes con el mal sabor que le dejó todo esto y que le quede como una enseñanza. Si quieres disculparte, yo te respaldo.  
Asentí y Nanami me guió hasta el cuarto de Sora.  
-Sora, Gaku?- los llamó Nanami y a continuación, me dejó espacio para que pasara.  
Sora no reaccionño bien, como supuse. Gaku sólo bajó la cabeza avergonzado.  
-Dile lo que le tienes que decir- me obligó Nanami, quien obligó a Sora a salir, pero él se quedó.  
Sora salió, pasando a mi lado, mirandome con odio.  
-Gaku... mi padre me dijo todo... No fué mi intención lastimarte, fisica y sentimentalmente; no te usé, sólo no reaccioné bien... pero tú buscaste.  
-Kai!- Nanami me reprimió.  
-Sólo vine a disculparme.  
Gaku asintió. Me dí media vuelta y me fuí.

Continuará

Rews:

Aliss.chan: jajajaja Y sí, cuando le entregué el cheque, Aizawa me abrazó y me dió un beso, así de feliz esta! Uhm... Sobre Lee... estuve viendo, pero es muy exigente... Dice que en el contrato debe decir, que al menos una vez, debe acostarse con Gaku o,o---- ya veremos que se hace XD. Jajaja me causó mucha gracias lo de Aizawa tirando serpentina XDDD

yumi fukuzawa: XD a mi tampoco o,o

fabit: es cuerto, hay muy pocos fic... snif... u.u


	19. Confesiones

Capítulo 19

**Confesión**

Era noche, llovía. Al rededor del día entero, algo se estuvo preparando y no lo supe, hasta que él llegó...

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, sin ganas de nada. Me dolía la cabeza... es lo que me suele pasar cuando contengo el llanto. Pero estaba a punto de perder la batalla. Lo había perdido... Gaku era una pequeña cosa en mi vida... pero ya no estaba y era como si la mitad de mi existencia hubiese desaparecido... Desde que Gaku llegó, eh cambiado muchas cosas, de echo, mi relación con mi padre fué una de ellas.  
Me senté en mi cama, mirando la nada... después de tantos años... luego de prometerme a mi mismo no volver a hacerlo... no pude evitar llorar. Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos... sentía vergüenza, aún cuando nadie me viese; más bien, me sentía extraño.  
-Kai?- escuché que mi padre me llamaba desde afuera- Kai, ya está la cena... tienes que comer algo, Kai... Kai?  
Al no optener respuesta, entró.  
-Kai...- se sentó a mi lado e hizo algo que jamás había hecho: me abrazo y frotó mi hombro, dándome ánimos- Sé que es algo difícil, pero hay que pasarlo. Kai... hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar... Cuando tu madre murió, empecé a investigar para averiguar como volver a la vida a las personas... lo comencé probando en cadáveres... hasta que perdí el camino y mis experimentos se volvieron hacia otros lados... y entonces, comencé a experimentar con niños, buscando otras cosas, olvidándome de tu madre; pero lo hice, porque supe que no podría volverla a la vida... había muerto y no la podría recuperar... pero Kai, Gaku no está muerto y todavía puedes recuperarlo.  
-Es mejor así...- dije por fin, descubriendo mi rostro.  
-La ciencia es la ciencia, experimentar con humanos es algo que nos abrirá puertas maravillosas a descubrimientos más maravillosos aún. Si te sientes mal ayudándome con mi trabajo, no tienes que seguir haciéndolo; además, tienes un trabajo y una vida.  
-No es éso.  
-Entonces?  
-Tiene 18 años, Cuál te parece que es el problema?  
-Sabes cuantos años tenía tu madre? 20 y yo 24. La edad no importa. Son años que tarde o temprano no van a importar.  
- Gaku era mi alumno.  
-Ah...! Entonces ese es el problema... que el pequeño Gaku salió muy conocedor- dijo con sarcasmo... pero había dado en el clavo-. Entiendo que te sientas incómodo... tu madre no llegó virgen a mí... y ella era algo más que... pervertida.  
-No hables así de.  
-Pero es la verdad- me cayó-, y yo, un eterno estudiante, un nerd, como nos llaman ustedes, veía un pezón y tenía que estar dos horas con mi inhalador.  
Miré a mi padre sorprendido.  
-Estoy exagerando, Kai, nunca usé inhalador...- me aclaró- pero si anteojos con mucho aumento... es que ahora uso lentes de contacto con anteojos.  
Simplemente no lo podía creer... ése no era mi padre.  
-Bueno...- dijo como si hubiese venido de trabajar- yo voy a comer... tu has lo que quieras, Kai. Es tu vida, no tengo derecho a decirte como vivirla- se puso de pié y palmeó la espalda.

Yo estaba en la ventana, mirando la lluvia caer... era torrencial. Esa tarde, mi padre y hermano se habían ido de pesca, de seguro, estarían a punto de llegar. En efecto, el timbre sonó... me pareció raro, porque mi padre tenía llaves.  
Mi madre corrió y puso dos toallas sobre la estufa y una jarra de leche al fuego. Pero al abrir la puerta, no encontró a mi padre, ni a mi hermano.  
-Gaku?- a los minutos, mi madre llamó a la puerta.  
-Sí...?- pregunté sin muchas ganas.  
-Alguien te busca- ella abrió la puerta, pero yo sólo seguí mirando la lluvia caer. Cerró la puerta y escuché que se fué.  
-Gaku?- aquella no fué la voz de mi madre... sonó más gruesa.  
-Kai!- me volví sorprendido hacia él.  
El pobre estaba empapado y sonrojado, parecía que había corrido.  
-Qué haces aquí?- dije con firmeza... pero al verlo mi corazón se ablandó- Mi padre esta por llegar... si te vé, te va a matar.  
-Yo.  
-No... si vienes a disculparte, está todo bien... pero esta vez no... te enojas conmigo y me tratas mal o por "tus temas" que son tanto míos como tuyos, me haces a un lado y luego, vienes a pedirme disculpas y te vas, para yo te venga a buscar.  
-No... ahora yo vine a buscarte y a pedirte disculpas, para darte una explicación.  
Aquello me dejó sin palabras.  
-Sé que no fuí justo y... quiero disculparme.  
-Bien, esas disculpado. Entonces, ahora explícame que pasó o que pasa.  
-Yo...- y justo en es momento... mi madre entró a mi cuarto.  
Ya verás más adelante... su padre habla cuando no debe hablar y mi familia entra cuando no tiene que entrar .  
-Hijo?- traía una toalla- Está todo bien?  
-Sí, mami- si, soy nene de mamá -  
-Le traje una toalla, la calenté en la estufa- le dijo a Kai. Ella no sonaba tan horrorizada como antes, parecía que estaba aceptándolo.  
-Gracias- estiró el brazo para tomarla, pero mi madre se le adelantó y lo tapó.  
Mi madre es muy cariñosa y aquello me hizo saber que no le molestaba que Kai estuviese en mi cuarto.  
-Estoy bien, gracias- Kai sonaba amable --... y conmigo no es así... ya va a ver.  
-No, no, no... hace mucho frío. Siéntese. Kai, verdad? Puedo tutearlo.  
-Sí- se sentó en mi cama.  
-Hoy iban a salir a algún lado?- le preguntó.  
-No.  
-Ah, como llegaste tan agitado, pensé que habías llegado tarde a una cita. A Gaku no le gustas que sean impuntuales- le dice divertida-, pero él lo es.  
Kai asintió.  
-Ahora te traigo un chocolate caliente- salió.  
-Perdón... mi madre es así... Bueno, me decías?  
Supe que Kai se había tirado hacia atrás, cuando se quedó callado.  
-Dime- dije recto-, quiero saber. Me prometiste una explicación.  
-Es que...- estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contarme...- yo... yo siempre viví en mis trabajos y esas cosas, no me considero alguien muy sociable o normal... ni amigos, ni familiares, conocidos... nada de éso, pero soy feliz o al menos estoy bien. Pero... nunca crecí en muchos puntos y... creo que la relación era uno de ellos... Eres mucho menor que yo y sin embargo, machismo más experto.  
-Tu fuiste mi única pareja.  
-Ya sé... y éso me asustó más; creo que también eran celos... celos de que seas más abierto y menos despreocupado.  
-Kai... no tuviste que preocuparte por ello.  
-Es que...

-Es que... hubiera querido ser más abierto en esos temas... pero no me animaba, sentía que lo haría mal, que me equivocaría o que me dejarías de lado por inexperto o...- y una vez más las lágrimas cayeron... pero no era lo que decía... sino, el haberme dado cuenta de que lo había perdido por una tontería...- Me sentía inferior- oculté mi rostro entre mis manos una vez más...-, inútil... tenía miedo.  
-Kai...

-Kai...- era la primera vez que lo veía llorar... no pude soportarlo y también me eché a llorar con él. Corrí a abrazarlo y a rogarle que ya no llorase.  
-Lo siento...- se secó las lágrimas.  
-Mira lo que hiciste... me hiciste llorar...- le reclamé en broma.  
-Gaku... sé que nuestra relación te trajo problemas con tu familia y demás... Pero quiero pedirte que vuelvas... lo dejaremos en secreto.  
-Kai...- ahora yo me eché a llorar por cuenta propia.  
Entonces me madre entra y nos secamos las lágrimas rápidamente.  
-Traje chocolate- nos dijo y sirvió uno a cada uno-. Gaku, me ayudas un momento?  
Conocía ésa estrategia de mi madre... era cuando quería hablar conmigo.  
-Sí- le respondí y ambos salimos del cuarto-. ya regreso, Kai.  
-Estuviste llorando?- me preguntó mi madre, cuando entramos a la cocina.  
-Un poco.  
-Ése es el famoso, Kai?  
-Famoso? Sí, es Kai Nagase.  
-Parece un hombre serio. Y el padre es muy simpático. Cuantos años tiene?  
-No sé.  
-Mira, Gaku, eres joven... comprendo que a tu edad quieras probar cosas nuevas, Si? Pero si tu padre se entera, va a matarte.  
-No, mamá... es diferente, yo lo amo.  
Mi madre se quedó unos momentos mirándome.  
-Gaku... es mucho más grande que tu.  
-Cuantos años te lleva papá?  
-Es diferente, a cierta edad, la diferencia no hace diferencia. Pero de 18 a 25 si. Donde lo conociste?  
-En...- supe que no sería buena idea decirle la verdad...- es un amigo de Nanami.  
-Nanami?  
-Es quien cuida de Sora y Sunao.  
-Ah! Sí, sí.  
-Y por qué llorabas?  
-Tuvimos una pelea, estabamos peleados y.  
-Te vino a buscar.  
-Ma... se que no suena muy lindo que esté saliendo con alguien de la edad de mi hermano mayor, pero Kai es de lo más inteligente... Él es profesor en mi escuela a su edad, se graduó con honores y en dos años hizo toda la carrera, éso me lo contó el padre.

-Profesor?  
Supe que había metido la pata.  
-No que era amigo de Nanami!  
-Son amigos.  
-Es tu profesor...- mi madre se horrorizó.  
-Mamá, yo lo amo y sé que él también. Es alguien muy cerrado y sin embargo... me vino a buscar... me pidió disculpas.  
-No, Gaku.  
-Disculpen- Kai apareció de repente.  
-Kai!  
-Tu...- mi madre se acercó a mi y me abrazó- aléjese de mi hijo! Le parece! Hacer lo que está haciendo!  
-Mamá! Por favor!  
-Eres un degenerado!  
Me solté de mi madre y corrí para abrazar a Kai.  
-Gaku!  
Ignoré a mi madre y regresamos al cuarto.  
-Gaku... lo mejor será que me vaya- me dijo Kai, antes de que lo tironease dentro del cuarto.  
-No... no quiero...- comencé a llorar.  
Dócilmente, Kai me guió hasta mi cama y nos sentamos y lloré sobre las piernas de mi Kai-chan... él comenzó a acariciarme el cabellos, lo que me tranquilizó bastante.  
-Ya encontrarás a otra persona, Gaku... yo no soy para tí... mereces a alguien que te valore más.  
-No! Yo quiero a Kai Nagase! No a otro!  
-Gaku... vine a disculparme, nada más. Lo mejor será que dejemos todo acá.  
-Sólo a éso viniste?  
-Y a pedirte que volvieses...- noté los nervios en sus palabras.  
-Esta bien- me senté y lo besé en los labios. Fué un beso corto, pero mágico-, vuelvo contigo.  
-Gaku.  
-Estás invitado a comer, Kai- mi madre, que había escuchado todo, entró al cuarto. Estaba llorando-. Admito que me asustó cuando hablé con tu padre y me dijo tu edad y... lo demás. también me alivió, cuando tú y él terminaron... pero hoy... estoy más aliviada aún, porque descubrí que Gaku sabe escoger a las personas- el llanto de mi madre se intensificó-. Y estoy feliz de que se haya enamora!- se paró delante de ambos Bienvenido a la familia, Kai Nagase!- nos abrazó y dio un gran beso en la mejilla a ambos.

Les dije que mi madre era mimosa!

Continuará...

Aliss.chan: Y qué se puede decir, así es Aizawa, con una sorpresa siempre! Jajajaja Estuve platicando con Len... parece que haceptará trabajar, pero se queja de que los capítulos en este fic son muy cortos, por lo que le sugerí trabajar en el otro y dijo que si (claro, el muy vivi cobra por hora, por éso la queja). Pero ni modo, haver que se hace. Igual sus pretenciones siguen.


	20. El hermano mayor y el padre

Capítulo 20

**El hermano mayor... y el padre...**

Mi madre sonrió.  
-Bien... ahora hay que ver como le explicamos esto a tu padre, Gaku- y diciendo esto, salió del cuarto.  
Yo suspiré y besé a Kai en la mejilla. Pero el me tomó del mentón y besó en la boca. Pronto nos invadimos mutiamente. Me deslicé hacia atrás y Kai se echó encima mío. Él aún tenía las ropas húmedas y aquello me dió una rara sensación. Entrelazé mis manos en sus cabellos y él comenzó a besar mi cuello. La sobriedad de ambos estaba llendose a un viaje largo (Kijin: largo y duro XD). Comenzé a gemir, sin prestar atención a los ruidos de afuera. Ambos comenzamos a frotarnos uno con el otro.  
-Kai!- le rogaba, al tiempo que la puerta se abrió.  
-Gaku?- una abruzca voz detuvo todo.  
Kai se asustó... esa no era mi mamá... y escondió el rostro en la curva de mi cuello; por mi parte, me incliné hacia arriba para encontrar a mi hermano mayor, mirandonos con horror.  
-Qué haces! Qué están haciendo ustedes dos en mi cama?  
Kenji, mi heramno, fué hasta donde estabamos.  
-Tienes tu cama alado de la mia! Por qué no fuiste a la tuya.  
-Kenji, que pasa?- entró mi padre.

Me aferré a Gaku... estaba aterrado. La segunda voz fué la de un hombre... un hombre que de seguro se vería como un toro salvaje de 200 kilos... Mi voz es gruesa... pero la de ese tipo, era el doble.  
-Gaku!- sentí la felicidad de la segunda voz- Ya era hora de que me trajeras una chica!  
--... Una chica!  
-Están en mi cama!- se seguía quejando el hermano.  
O Dios... de inmediato reconocí la voz del muchacho... Kenji Ichikawa. Nunca lo había tenído de alumno... por suerte... pero era muy famoso en la escuela.  
-Dejalo!

-Dejalo- ordenó a mi hermano-Ya era hora de que fuera un hombre!- mi padre le palmeó la espalda a Kai- Tranquila, nena. No seas así de tímida. Jeje... debe ser de grados menores, No campeón?- me dijo mi padre.  
Mi padre cree que por que alguien se acueste con una mujer menor es superior.  
-Como te llamas, chiquita?  
-Kai Nagase...- le respondí (Kijin: imagina a Nagase poniendo voz de mujer)... con mi voz de hombre! (Nagase: ya vas a ver, Kijin, ya vas a ver.  
Un silencio espantoso se hizo presente... y entonces, me senté en la cama.  
-K... k... Kai Na... Naga... Nagase.  
-Cariño... deja a los chicos tranquilos- entra mi madre-. Kenji, ve a bañarte... Mi amor- dice luego a mi padre-, quiero que hablemos.  
-Por supuesto que vamos a hablar!- sale del cuarto, dando un puertazo, lo sigue mi hermano.

Continuará...

Kai: te odio! te odio! te odio! te odio! te odio! te odio! te odio!  
Kijin: basta o te irá peor!  
Kai: te prometo que te haré picadillo! Vas a ver... Te robaré el novio!  
Kijin: no creo que puedas... recuerda que te odia... un poco más a Sunao y mejor ni recordar el odio que guarda día a día a Nanami XD. Pero te odia igual.  
Kai: ya verás.  
Kijin: sabes qué! ya me cansé de que me trates así... Sabes quien se sentará a la mesa con la familia de Gaku!  
Kai: no te atrevas.  
Kijin: je je je... sí, él mismo... ja ja ja

REWs:

yumi fukuwaza: bueno... ahora ves que no son tan comprensivos XD.

Aliss.chan: muchas gracias! Mandale saludos a Kai de mi parte!


	21. En familia

NOTA: Sukisyo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. 

Capítulo 21

**En familia**

Ése día fué el peor de mi vida... pero apenas comenzaba.  
La madre de Gaku se deshizo del Kenji, el hermano mayor de él y me trajo ropa seca.  
-Es de mi esposo, puedes usarla, pondré a secar la tuya.  
-No es necesario- me sentí incómodo... la reacción del padre de Gaku no había sido muy buena... de seguro, si yo usaba esa ropa... primero, me mataría y luego, la haría quemar.  
No entiendo... ¿Cómo terminé hay? Antes, yo vivía para mí, terminé viviendo para otro. Antes, mi vida era mi casa, el colegio y el laboratorio. Ahora, todo había cambiado. Desee que la tierra me tragase. A decir verdad, nunca me sentí tan incómodo; estaba nervioso, no me sentía a gusto, sabía que ahí no me quería, y créeme, no es algo agradable. Sólo piensas en irte y no volver más. Nunca me importó si me quería o no en algún lugar... Es más, en el colegio, al dar clases soy simple: paso, explico y que ellos tomen nota, si tienen dudas, pueden preguntar... pero si me molestan... hay es cuando soy malo... odio corregir pruebas, pero la escuela exige que al menos hayan tres pruebas escritas a evaluar... simplemente uso el Múltiple Choise, luego, si es un curso molesto, hago preguntas al azar, de cosas muy complicadas, me gusta usar 3 nombres difíciles en un sola oración... siempre los confunden. Todos me tiene miedo, soy el profesor que nadie quiere tener. Pero lo cierto, es que entré a la escuela para espiar a Sora, no para enseñar.  
Siempre me pregunté que había visto Gaku en mi... y nunca encontré una respuesta.  
No muy convencido, tomé la ropa y la madre salió.  
-Gaku... ¿No tienes algo que me podría ir?- pregunté al chico, que me miró raro... Era obvia la diferencia entre nosotros.  
-No, eres muy alto.  
Miré la ropa disconforme y suspiré.  
-A tu padre no le va a gustar que use su ropa.  
-No- respondió con sinceridad-, pero no te preocupes- me dio un beso y sonrió.  
-Mejor me voy.  
-No, mi mamá te invitó a comer.  
-Por favor, no me siento a gusto.  
-Ya verás, mi padre y hermano te aceptarán.  
-Me voy- dije y fuí hasta la puerta.  
-No- Gaku la cerró y me empujó hacia atrás-, quiero que mis padres lo acepten... Kenji siempre fué el perfecto, el mejor.  
-¿Y esto te hará mejor?  
-Kenji no tiene una novia que trabaje- dijo con picardía.  
-No es bueno... son puntos en contra.  
-Vamos a decirles la verdad, toda la verdad.  
La verdad... la verdad es que no soy un simple profesor... la verdad es que Sora me odia por muchas razones... Creo que Gaku no las sabe, sólo que tiempo atrás, él y mi padre tuvieron un cruce... luego, no conoce de mis experimentos o los de mi padre... Gaku tampoco sabe que lo estamos estudiando a él... Aún que mi padre a querido abortar todo, de seguro, porque el y yo estamos saliendo. Y tarde o temprano lo sabría... Lo mejor, era que me fuera, que huyera lejos.  
-Kai?- Gaku me tomó la mano- Quédate, por favor.  
Sólo suspiré y asentí ¿Que perdía? Me quité la parte superior de mi ropa y tomé la camisa del padre de Gaku... cuando me paralicé en seco.  
Todo mi cuerpo tembló, al sentir los labios de Gaku sobre mi pecho.  
-Ga.  
-Uhh?- continuó besándome y jugando.  
-Espera...- comencé a agitarme, cuando me ví en la obligación de ahogar un gemido cuando Gaku cerró sus labios una de mis tetillas (Kijin: ajj... ya se que "tetilla" suena feo, raro, extraño... pero no encontré otra palabra uu). Entonces, siguió jugando con las manos, acariciando mi espalda.

Cuando Kai se quitó su ropa, yo quedé sumergido en una mar desolado de toda reacción. Sabiendo el riesgo de que Kai me diese una patada y me tirase fuera del cuarto, fuí hasta él y comencé a besarle el pecho; no soporté la tentación de ir más allá y busqué partes más sensibles... al escucharlo casi gemir, perdí mi sobriedad. Lentamente lo llevé hasta la cama y ambos caímos, besándonos con pasión. Seguí besándole el cuello, para que no pudiese reaccionar. Presionábamos nuestros cuerpos con desesperación y nos frotábamos... estabamos fuera de control.  
Kai me mordió la oreja con suavidad y aquello me enloqueció. Fué bajando sus manos para acariciar mi pierna y seguir por el medio... jugando con sus dedos... comencé a gemir, de vez en cuando, él me callaba con besos.  
-Gaku... Gaku...- me llamó.  
-Qué pasa?  
-No podemos, pueden entrar en cualquier momento.  
Supe que Kai se echaría hacia atrás... entonces, comencé a bajar, con un camino de besos. Lo sentí agitarse bajo mío y cesar toda resistencia. Le desabroché el cinturón y baje el cierre.

La madre... el padre... el hermano... el gato... al demonio con todos, pensé en ese momento. Entrelacé mis dedos en los cabellos de Gaku y tuve que ahogar otro gemido, al sentir el aliento de él sobre... bueno... ya sabes sobre que .  
-Kai...?- me llamó.  
-Uh? Qué... ah...- el desgraciado lo hizo propósito... me hizo hablar para que no pudiese contener el gemido... pero ellos nunca se contienen en ese momento. Un calor recorrió mi cuarto, al sentir los labios de Gaku cerrarse sobre mi. El gemido hubiese salido de todas formas.  
Cuando comenzó a mover la cabeza ya no los pude controlar. Comenzaron silenciosos, siguieron sonoros y hubieran sido más fuertes, si no fuera por el miedo de que nos descubrieran. Abrí más mis piernas, me aferré a las frazadas, me enredé más entre los cabellos del chico... no sabía como, pero mi cuerpo me exigía más, más y más! Comencé a mover mi cadera, al ritmo de la cabeza de Gaku.

Lo había logrado... no me importaba quien entrase en ese momento, lo había logrado.

Estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo, cuando la madre de Gaku llamó a la puerta. Todo se paralizó, incluyéndome... un fuerte dolor por lo bajo me hizo retorcerme.  
-Perdón...- cerró mi cierre y el cinturón.  
Yo lo miré unos momentos, no quería dejarlo ahí, quería seguir... pero advertí que de seguro la madre de chico nos había escuchado... bueno... me había escuchado y por éso, no abrió la puerta. Me sonrojé.  
-Estas bien?  
Me puse de pié y cambié mi pantalón, por el del padre de Gaku. Luego salí del cuarto y me topé con la madre... ella me sonrió y yo me sonrojé más aún.  
Abajo, estaba toda la familia sentada. Gaku se me adelantó, pero me esperó. No entendí que me estaba esperando y lo interpreté de otra forma: así que le corrí una silla para que se sentara. Gaku se quedó mirándome extrañado y luego sonrió y se sentó. Yo fuí a su lado.  
-Donde se conocieron?- preguntó el padre de Gaku de muy mala gana.  
-En la escuela- respondió él.  
-Ah... Compañeros?  
-No, era mi maestro de química.  
El hombre casi se atraganta.  
-Tiene 25 años y su padre es dueño de un hospital.  
Qué! Cuando yo le había dicho del hospital de mi padre? Ése boca floja!  
-Kai-kun trabaja ahí, también. Es uno de los médicos.  
Boca floja... ya verá.  
-Y que haces?- terminó de atragantarse y me clavó la mirada.  
-Consultas... vienen y yo los derivo.  
-Ah... Es privado?  
-Sí... es un hospital privado.  
-Con un laboratorio, abajo.  
No... fué... capaz... Ése laboratorio es clandestino! Cómo le va a decir...? O Dios... Aizawa... algún día.  
-Que bueno! Que requisitos hay para anotarse.  
-Puedo... puedo darles los seguros médicos gratis...- dije a la madre... quien por el momento era la única amable.  
-Bien... Kai es un hombre de buen trabajo.  
-Y muy estudioso- agregó Gaku.  
-Qué estudias?  
-Hago la parte química.  
-Que aburrido...- se quejó Kenji.  
Yo sólo lo ignoré.  
Lo siguiente fué en silencio. Luego, se retiraron a ver una película. El sillón era justo para la familia... La madre me hizo sentar al lado de su esposo y a Gaku sobre mis piernas.  
Gaku se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho y yo lo abrasé con uno de mis brazos, sólo para molestar al padre. Entonces el teléfono sonó.  
-Hola?- atendió la madre de Gaku- Ah! que tal? Aizawa-kun!- exclamó la mujer.  
El corazón se me paró.  
-Sí, su hijo está aquí... Claro, no se preocupe... No, no, hoy tiene prohibido irse- me miró-, es más ¿Mañana quiere venir a comer?  
Me equivoqué... en ese momento el corazón se me paró...

Continuará...

Jajajaja Bien, como Gaku vino sufriendo todo el fic, decidí que era hora de que Kai sufriera un poco ¿No creen? Jejeje... Ahora si verán que tan bocón puede ser mi dulce Aizawa-chan! (Dulce Aizawa-chan en este fic... porque en el anime lo tiraría por la ventana) (Aizawa: Snif... es que no me dieron amor de pequeño) (Kijin: Ay! Yaya, mi chiquito).

Bonus!

Kijin: Hola!- una chica de cabellos negros y cortos y ojos azules entra en escena, detrás, llega Aizawa- Pues bien, en el capítulo que viene, supongo que muchas esperan que te luzcas, No es así?  
Aizawa: Daré lo mejor de mi!  
Kijin: Jejeje Así lo esperamos, Nos puedes dar un adelanto?  
Aizawa: No, no, no... nada de éso. Un experto como yo, jamás da adelantos.  
Nagase entra en escena.  
Nagase: no puedes hacerme desaparecer? O que me muera?  
Kijin: eres mi favorito- lo abraza-, pero aún así, me gusta hacerte sufrir!  
Nagase: Suéltame!  
Kijin: es mi fic, puedo hacerte lo que quiera- lo suelta.  
Nagase: Ahh- al darse una mejor vista, se encuentra en paños menores- Te odio.  
Kijin: esos para las fans!- sacando fotos- Y esto para mi colección personal XD.  
Nagase: o.o.  
Kijin: Y éso, para las más pequeñas!  
Nagase aparece con disfraz de osito.  
Kijin: no es lindo!  
Nagase: yo también voy a escribir un fic... ya verás.  
Kijin: Jejeje... si quieres, podemos aparecer los dos en un fic- le guiña un ojo.  
Nagase: Ajj... Aléjate de mi!

Ahora los REWs!

Kik-Zanuff: Tienes un fic de Sukisyo! De Gaku y Kai! Donde, donde!

yumi fukuzawa: jajaja con peluca y todo.

Harumi Phoenix: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por agregarme a la lista!


	22. Aizawa

Dedicado a yumi fukuzawa!

Capítulo 20

**Aizawa**

La madre de Gaku me sonrió y cortó el telefono.  
-Ivité a tu padre a comer, supongo que no hay problema.  
Negué con la cabeza... pero quería que la tierra me tragase.  
-Bien... vamos a dormir- se puso de pié y despertó a su esposo e hijo.  
Yo sacudí a Gaku, quien luchó un poco, pero logré ponerlo de pié y acompañarlo hasta el cuarto. Lo acosté y luego salí, pero la madre me detuvo.  
-Quedate a dormir, ya es muy tarde.  
-No puedo, mañana trabajo.  
-¿Mañana domingo? Quedate.  
No me negué más. A decir verdad tenía sueño. La madre me alcanzó ropa para dormir. Ma cambié, cuando entró el hermano de Gaku y me miró de mala gana.  
-Miralo tú al nene de mamá- me sonrió.  
Lo ignoré y fuí hasta Gaku, dormía profundamente, con una mano cerca de la cara... parecía un niño pequeño. Sonreí y me acosté a su lado. Sonrió cuando le acaricié el rostro. Se veía tan tierno.  
-¿Donde se conocieron?- escuché que me preguntó el hermano de Gaku.  
Guiré hacia el chico, que se estaba cambiando.  
-En la escuela.  
-Y ya...?  
Fruncí el ceño.  
-Hace cuando salen?- cambió de pregunta.  
-Unos meses.  
-Gaku debe ser molesto como pareja, es muy pegote. Le gusta que lo mimen... pero también mimar a las personas. Siempre que me pasa algo, él es el primero que se da cuenta, ya sea algo malo o bueno.  
Me quedé callado.  
-No hagan nada... no quiero escuchar nada raro...- dijo de buen modo y se acostó.  
Volví a girar hacia Gaku, estaba con los ojos abiertos y mirandome confundido.  
-Estamos en tu casa?  
-No.  
Gaku se acurrucó en mi pecho.  
-Buenas noches...

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré solo. En la otra cama, el hermano de Gaku daba vueltas, debía estar soñando. Me levanté, sin muchas ganas... más bien deseaba estar muerto, que me enterraran o yo mismo podía tirarme por la ventana.  
Bajé, con sijilo, intentando encontrar a Gaku en el camino.  
-¡Kai!- apareció por detrás y me saltó encima- ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Bien... Escucha... yo voy para mi casa, antes de que mi padre llegué.  
-¿Para qué?  
-¡Para que no venga!  
-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no?  
-¡Tu no conoces a mi padre!  
-Si lo conozco- le dije.  
-¿Y no es suficiente razón¿Por qué tus padres tambien tienen que conocer al mio!  
-Por que ahora somos una familia.  
Kai iba a decir algo, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

El timbre de la puerta sonó... en ese momento, desee huír, raptar a mi padre, tomarnos un avión y no volver nunca jamás! Bajé corriendo, justo en el comento en que la madre de gaku estaba abriendo la puerta... En mi mente, comenzó a sonar la música de Tiburón, mientras ese mechón que mi padre jamás pudo peinar, aparecía lentamente.  
-¡Buenas tardes!- saludó mi padre.  
Me apresuré hacia ellos, antes de que la mujer pudiese responder el saludo y saqué a empujones a mi padre fuera de la casa:  
-Muchas gracias por todo!- dije a la madre.  
-¿Qué pasa!- me preguntó mi padre.  
-A donde van ustedes!- la madre de Gaku practicamente se avalanzó sobre nosotros y nos jaló hacia atrás de la ropa.

Todos nos sentamos a la mesa, Kai se veía furioso... Pero nadie dijo nada...

Por el momento había silencio... Me tranquilicé un poco, pero sabía que mi padre no iba a pasar mucho tiempo callado... sin embargo, no fué él quien abrió su bocata primero:

-¿Y la madre de Kai?- preguntó mi padre. Se me hizo un nudo en el pecho, no era un tema bueno para tratar.  
-Murió cuando Kai era muy pequeño.  
-¿Y usted está saliendo con alguien ahora?  
-Oh, no, no... salí un tiempo, pero luego terminamos.  
-Debió ser difícil para tí tener que aceptar a otra mujer como "mamá"- dijo de muy mala forma a Kai.  
-La verdad...- comenzó, pero su padre habló primero.  
-No tanto. No era una mujer, sino un hombre. Pero uno muy simpático y bueno. Kai nunca lo quiso mucho, pero...  
-Ahora entiendo...- gruñó mi padre- con razón su hijo es tan pervertido ¿Cómo hacepta que salga con su alumno?  
-¿Pervertido!- comenzó a reír.

-¿Pervertido!- rió mi padre- ¡Mi hijo no es pervertido¡Es un santo! Es más, creo que su hijo es peor que el mío. De hecho, es quien siempre lo busca. Pero si usted hubiera conocido a mi anterior pareja, mi pobre hijo y el suyo, serían unos santos.  
De haver tenido un arma... me hubiera disparado... la mesa quedó en silencio y sólo se escuchaba la voz de mi padre hablando de lo que hizo y no hizo con su antigua pareja...  
-Y finalmente, decidimos no ir a un hotel... ¡Lo mejor fué cuando intentamos hacerlo en la calle!  
Finalmente mi padre se calló... un segundo de paz. Pero entonce la madre de Gaku habló.  
-¡Lo que son los jóvenes! Cuando mi esposo y yo comenzamos a salir, teníamos sexo en todos lados ¿Te acuerdas querido?  
El padre de Gaku quedó boquiabierto por el comentario de su esposa.  
-Pero ahora es un aburrido. Recuerdo que...  
En una pereja normal, cuando los padres se conocen, hablan de sus hijos, de la vida de estos, de como fueron avanzando en la vida y hasta los comparan, para ver cual es el mejor... pero aquí, nada es normal.  
Creo que la peor parte fué cuando empezaron a comparar experiencias... Pero entonces, todo empeoró de golpe.  
-¿Y tu Kai, donde te gustaría?  
Lo miré, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
-O veo a su hijo muy serio. Supongo que mientras pueda, ellos lo harán en la casa.  
-Sí, la primera vez que los descubrí, estaban en mi cama.  
-¿Te los imaginas entrando a un motel?- rió la madre de Gaku.  
-Jajaja ¿Escondiendose entre las plantas para que no los vean¿Y usarán algún disfraz?  
-Creo que a mi hijo le quedaría muy bien el de colegiala ¿Nunca lo han intentando?- le preguntó a Gaku.  
Lo miré, estaba rojo y con expresión de estupefacía.  
-N... no...- consiguió responder.  
-¿Y no te gustaría?  
-¿No se dan cuenta de que nosotros estamos aquí!- me puse de pié.  
Todos me miraron, como si estuviese loco.  
-Esto es demasiado...

REWs

yumi fukuzawa: bueno, el capítulo va dedicado a ti, porque quería ver como era tenerlo a Aizawa ahi jajajaja.

Zabako no Hitana: Jajajajajaja Muchas gracias!

Harumi Phoenix: Gracias! nn

Aliss.chan: Jajajaja Adoro la pareja Gaku x Ren... pero en esta ocación, no se podrá uu... Veo de hacer un fic con ellos (pero Ari-chan me mata jajaja)

Shune: Sé que es doloroso ver a Kai sufriendo asi, te comprendo. Pero es mi deber!

.oOAyame-chanOo.: Gracias! Me da gusto, parece que el fic es atrapante nn. Éso es bueno.


	23. Rapto

Hola. Perdón por el atraso... es que tuve las re complicaciones jojojo. Pero acá esta el fic!!!!

Ya nos estamos acercando al final... todavía no decido si el capítulo que viene es el último o uno más.

Capítulo 20

_Aizawa_

La madre de Gaku me sonrió y cortó el teléfono.  
-Invité a tu padre a comer, supongo que no hay problema.  
Negué con la cabeza... pero quería que la tierra me tragase.  
-Bien... vamos a dormir- se puso de pié y despertó a su esposo e hijo.  
Yo sacudí a Gaku, quien luchó un poco, pero logré ponerlo de pié y acompañarlo hasta el cuarto. Lo acosté y luego salí, pero la madre me detuvo.  
-Quédate a dormir, ya es muy tarde.  
-No puedo, mañana trabajo.  
-¡¿Mañana domingo?! Quédate.  
No me negué más. A decir verdad tenía sueño. La madre me alcanzó ropa para dormir. Me cambié, cuando entró el hermano de Gaku y me miró de mala gana.  
-Míralo tú al nene de mamá- me sonrió.  
Lo ignoré y fui hasta Gaku, dormía profundamente, con una mano cerca de la cara... parecía un niño pequeño. Sonreí y me acosté a su lado. Sonrió cuando le acaricié el rostro. Se veía tan tierno.  
-¿Donde se conocieron?- escuché que me preguntó el hermano de Gaku.  
Giré hacia el chico, que se estaba cambiando.  
-En la escuela.  
-Y ya...  
Fruncí el ceño.  
-Hace cuando salen?- cambió de pregunta.  
-Unos meses.  
-Gaku debe ser molesto como pareja, es muy pegote. Le gusta que lo mimen... pero también mimar a las personas. Siempre que me pasa algo, él es el primero que se da cuenta, ya sea algo malo o bueno...  
Me quedé callado.  
-No hagan nada... no quiero escuchar nada raro...- dijo de buen modo y se acostó.  
Volví a girar hacia Gaku, estaba con los ojos abiertos y mirándome confundido.  
-Estamos en tu casa?  
-No...  
Gaku se acurrucó en mi pecho.  
-Buenas noches...

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré solo. En la otra cama, el hermano de Gaku daba vueltas, debía estar soñando. Me levanté, sin muchas ganas... más bien deseaba estar muerto, que me enterraran o yo mismo podía tirarme por la ventana.  
Bajé, con sigilo, intentando encontrar a Gaku en el camino.  
-¡Kai!- apareció por detrás y me saltó encima- ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Bien... Escucha... yo voy para mi casa, antes de que mi padre llegué...  
-¿Para qué?  
-¡Para que no venga!  
-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¿Y la madre de Kai?- preguntó mi padre.  
-Murió cuando Kai era muy pequeño.  
-¿Y usted está saliendo con alguien ahora?  
-Oh, no, no... salí un tiempo, pero luego terminamos.  
-Debió ser difícil para tí tener que aceptar a otra mujer como "mamá"- dijo de muy mala forma a Kai.  
-La verdad...- comenzó, pero su padre habló primero.  
-No tanto. No era una mujer, sino un hombre. Pero uno muy simpático y bueno. Kai nunca lo quiso mucho, pero...  
-Ahora entiendo...- gruñó mi padre- con razón su hijo es tan pervertido ¿Cómo acepta que salga con su alumno?  
-¡¿Pervertido?!- comenzó a reír.

-¡¿Pervertido?!- rió mi padre- ¡Mi hijo no es pervertido¡Es un santo! Es más, creo que su hijo es peor que el mío. De hecho, es quien siempre lo busca. Pero si usted hubiera conocido a mi anterior pareja, mi pobre hijo y el suyo, serían unos santos...  
De haber tenido un arma... me hubiera disparado... la mesa quedó en silencio y sólo se escuchaba la voz de mi padre hablando de lo que hizo y no hizo con su antigua pareja...  
-Y finalmente, decidimos no ir a un hotel... ¡Lo mejor fue cuando intentamos hacerlo en la calle!  
Finalmente mi padre se calló... un segundo de paz. Pero entonces la madre de Gaku habló.  
-¡Lo que son los jóvenes! Cuando mi esposo y yo comenzamos a salir, teníamos sexo en todos lados ¿Te acuerdas querido?  
El padre de Gaku se quedó boquiabierto por el comentario de su esposa.  
-Pero ahora es un aburrido. Recuerdo que...  
En un pareja normal, cuando los padres se conocen, hablan de sus hijos, de la vida de estos, de como fueron avanzando en la vida y hasta los comparan, para ver cual es el mejor... pero aquí, nada es normal...  
Creo que la peor parte fue cuando empezaron a comparar experiencias... Pero entonces, todo empeoró de golpe.  
-¿Y tu Kai, donde te gustaría?  
Lo miré, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
-O veo a su hijo muy serio. Supongo que mientras pueda, ellos lo harán en la casa.  
-Sí, la primera vez que los descubrí, estaban en mi cama.  
-¿Te los imaginas entrando a un motel?- rió la madre de Gaku.  
-Jajaja ¡¿Escondiéndose entre las plantas para que no los vean¿Y usarán algún disfraz?  
-Creo que a mi hijo le quedaría muy bien el de colegiala ¿Nunca lo han intentando?- le preguntó a Gaku.  
Lo miré, estaba rojo y con expresión de estupefacta (sorpresa?).  
-N... no...- consiguió responder.  
-¿Y no te gustaría?  
-¡¿No se dan cuenta de que nosotros estamos aquí?!- me puse de pié.  
Todos me miraron, como si estuviese loco...  
-Esto es demasiado...

Capítulo 23  
Rapto

Kai se puso de pié. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos...  
-Esto es demasiado...  
Sin decir nada más, se retiró de la mesa y luego de la casa. No reaccioné, hasta escuchar que cerró la puerta de calle. Me pare y corrí a seguirlo.  
-Kai!!! Kai!!!- lo llamaba, pero siguió camino.  
Cuando conseguí alcanzarlo, lo tomé del brazo y él hizo un brusco movimiento para zafarse, consiguiendo. Lo miré, sorprendido de como se estaba comportando.  
-Por qué... por qué te fuiste así?!  
-Y aún lo preguntas?!- me gritó- No tienen porque meterse en nuestra vida sexual. Ni siquiera tienen porque hablar de nosotros. Y tú que haces para defendernos?! Te quedas ahí y no dices nada!!  
-Kai...- mi pecho se encogió, presionando- Por qué me dices esas cosas?  
-Estoy harto de todo esto! Quiero irme lejos y ya no tener que...- la voz de Kai se esfumó, cuando comencé a llorar.  
-No tienes que hacerles caso... Ellos sólo dicen tonterías.  
-Si te importara lo nuestro... si lo vivieras como algo serio, hubieras dicho algo...- suavizó su voz.  
-Y si en verdad estarías seguro de lo nuestro, hubiesen hecho oídos sordos a todo lo que dijeron.  
Kai se quedó mirándome, sin saber como reaccionar.  
-Gaku...- comenzó, pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño:- ¡¿Cómo se puede hacer oídos sordos a lo que decían?!- me gritó.  
Dí un paso hacia atrás y salí corriendo.  
-¡¡Gaku!!  
Lo escuché llamarme, pero no pensaba ver hacia atrás, ya no... nunca más.  
Corrí hasta un callejón y me detuve, queriendo recuperar el aliento...  
-Gaku... Gaku Ichikawa...- dijo una voz, pero no era Kai.  
-¿Quién... quién es...?- me giré, para encontrar una sombra que venía hacia mí.  
Pude distinguir una sonrisa entre las sombras y luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

Intenté encontrar a Gaku, pero se había perdido entre las sombras. La calle estaba oscura y todos los que pasaban cerca de mí se parecían a Gaku. Ya no se podían distinguir colores.  
Decidí rendirme y me senté en las escaleras de una casa.  
-Gaku... ¿Dónde estás?

Continuará...

Rews:

JulyeSanzo: jajajajaja Muchas gracias... Bueno, estos son los últimos capítulo .

oOAyame-chanOo. Todos somos pervertidos!!!! Que bueno que Aizawa tenga un fan más en la lista! Éso es bueno!!! Jajajaja Es un buen personaje! (palmea la cabeza de Aizawa)

Aliss.chan: Bueno, bueno... parece que la madre de Gaku y Aizawa gustaron mucho! Ellos me dijeron que querían hacer un especial!!

yumi fukuzawa: espera! Estar en su lugar, incluye estar con Gaku... Éso si, padre pervertido viene integrado... y suegra pervertida, también!

YuMi HiWaTaRi: Casamiento?! (Kai: Nooooo!!!) Jajajajaja La verdad, después del Drama en que Kai golpea como 3 veces a su padre... y el pobre hombre le llora a Gaku... Lo adoré!!!! Aizawa tiene un lado bueno!!

S.D.Ligott: si! Soy de Argentina! (agita su banderita). Y si, mi lindo Aizawa es el alma de la fiesta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja...

Blue-Azul-Acero: Jajajaja, de verdad, con este fic me fué muy bien. Es largo, pero conseguí hacer reir... (y fans de Aizawa jojojojo...Es un buen tipo!) No pude seguirlo, por unos problemas... pero acá esta!


End file.
